


Да, дорогой доктор!

by Mr_Sandwave, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: Макси [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, M/M, Medical Detective, Other, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Пять раз, когда Хью встречал любовников Пола, и один раз, когда всё случилось ровно наоборот.





	1. Первый, пляжный

**Author's Note:**

> Cекс, мат и боевая медицина; АУ относительно 1х10 первого сезона

Хью Калбер никогда не думал о том, что у него будет настолько страстный и ласковый любовник. Да, из-за работы они видятся редко, а сам Калбер считает себя горячим мужчиной, но энтузиазм Пола Стамеца неугасим и впечатляющ.

— Да, дорогой доктор, — урчит Пол, жадно касаясь губами его губ, подбородка и шеи. Пальцы скользят по бокам, груди, замирают на таких восхитительно возбуждённых и чувствительных сосках, что Хью не выдерживает и стонет. Пол довольно улыбается: он знает и умеет пользоваться комбинациями, от которых его парень теряет последние остатки выдержки. Для закрепления эффекта он чуть приподнимается и опускается на член Хью, сжимая его внутри себя. Следующее его движение Калбер встречает на полпути, вскидывая бёдра, и уже Пол стонет, не имея сил и желания скрывать своё удовольствие.

— Нехороший, непослушный мальчик, — шепчет Пол, закрывая глаза и давая себе насладиться жгучей вспышкой желания.

— Я слишком скучал, чтоб можно было сдержаться, — оправдывается Хью, не испытывая, впрочем, никаких угрызений совести.

— Да ладно, просто признай, что я хорош в том, что делаю, — Пол довольно улыбается на согласное ворчание любовника и снова двигает бёдрами. Хью уверен, что он намерен как можно дольше помучить их обоих. Пол любит разный секс, но его медленный и неторопливый вариант, чтоб чувствовать каждое движение члена в себе, — заводит его до безумия.

Вряд ли у него получится выполнить обещание и остаться неподвижным и практически безучастным, но не трогать Пола он обязан постараться. Это по его вине Пол всё-таки обгорел на пляже, и его кожа всё ещё слишком чувствительна после лечения, чтобы касаться её так, как Хью привык и как нравится Полу: крепко и властно. В этот раз никаких прикосновений. И точно никаких нежных покусываний. Терпи, Хью Калбер, это твоё сладкое наказание на сегодня.

Но стоит ему обуздать себя, как Пол протягивает ему руки, и Хью привычно ловит его ладони, давая Полу точку опоры в его быстром и яростном движении. Оргазм накатывает неотвратимо, Хью уже предвкушает, как, кончив, будет доводить до исступления Пола, но тот успевает раньше. Выгибается, выстанывая из себя удовольствие, замирает, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, и улыбается.

— Давай, Хью, — говорит Пол, — давай же…

И медленно поводит бёдрами, отчего у Хью снова перехватывает дыхание.

— Давай, дорогой мой, тебе же немного осталось, я чувствую…

С Полом Хью иногда не понимает: кончает он от ласк и движений или от того, что говорит ему Пол. Хью по собственному опыту знает, как неприятно бывает, когда кто-то трахает тебя, только что кончившего, когда все нервы ещё на пределе, а чувства обострены. И так же чётко он знает, как любит это ощущение Пол.

Кто он такой, чтоб противиться желаниям любовника?

Хью кончает долго и бурно. Пол с довольным видом сползает вниз, ворчит что-то неразборчивое и проводит языком по члену, берёт в рот головку и выпускает с влажным звуком, от которого Хью прошивает искрой удовольствия. Пол ложится щекой на живот Хью, ловя последние спазмы его оргазма.

— Люблю тебя, — говорит Хью.

Пол согласно кивает, лукаво прищурившись, вылизывает перепачканный спермой живот, подтягивается повыше и целует своего парня.

***

— Я не могу позволить тебе загорать так, как есть, — Хью достаёт крем от загара из своего рюкзака. — И после восхода Васс’ви мы уходим.

— Да, дорогой доктор, — улыбается Пол, — всё будет, как вы скажете.

Хью наносит на плечи и руки Пола крем, втирает ему в кожу. Он практически чувствует, как Стамеца отпускает напряжение, как его гениальный мозг перенастраивается на отдых. Хью мысленно улыбается: живое, зародившееся в океане, всегда успокаивается рядом с ним, настраивается на ритм, задаваемый биением волн. Вунгу похожа на Землю, её ритмы звучат синхронно с людскими, и если бы не убийственный жар Васс’ви, второй звезды, освещающей Вунгу, тут можно было бы жить, не прячась в пещерах или хвощевых густых лесах по шестнадцать часов.

Лиловый песок поёт под ногами. Если присмотреться к нему, то видно, насколько он разный. Некоторые песчинки молочно-белые, нежно-розовые или почти прозрачные. А другие, — и их больше всего, — густо-фиолетовые, вишнёвые, или совсем чёрные. Именно они придают пляжам и дюнам Вунгу[(*)](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216107274.htm?oam#more1) фантастический нежно-сиреневый цвет.

Пол набирает в ладонь горсть песка и, прищурившись, с улыбкой рассматривает. Хью уверен, что тот обязательно расскажет, из чего состоит этот пляж. Уж таков его парень: даже в отпуске его гениальная голова работает в полную силу.

Хью не ошибается.

— Кварц и здесь основа всему, — говорит Пол, водя пальцем по ладони. — Всё остальное: вот эти, почти чёрные — гематит и магнетит, тёмно-розовые гранаты, коричневатые цирконы…

Говоря, Стамец ловко ногтём подталкивает особо крупные песчинки, показывая их Хью.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что мы ходим по драгоценным камням? — он обнимает Пола за талию и кладёт подбородок ему на плечо.

Стамец слегка поворачивает голову, и Хью видит, как ложатся на бледную кожу оранжево-алые лучи местного солнца. Зрелище завораживает его, поэтому он пропускает начало слов Пола:

— …и пески оттого поют, что мы сдвигаем и ломаем их, заставляем тереться друг об друга, и это разрушение создаёт красоты звука.

— Их?

— Конгломераты, Хью! Ты меня не слушаешь!

— Я любуюсь тобой, — признаётся Хью, и Пол сдувается.

Всё его возмущение, так явственно читавшееся на порозовевшем лице и в сжатых в тонкую линию губах, уступает место смущению и предвкушению. Пол стряхивает с рук песок и поворачивается к Хью лицом. Некоторые песчинки прилипают к ладоням и пальцам, бликуя в лучах Валдау. Хью отмечает, что и волосы Пола искрятся от песка.

«Природа умеет создавать совершенства», — думает Хью.

И падает вниз. Это Пол делает шаг назад и спотыкается, падая спиной на горячий песок, застонавший под их весом. Он тянет Хью за собой, крепко вцепившись в его руку. Хью не сопротивляется, старается только не придавить всем своим весом Пола, который тут же тянется за поцелуем.

— Ну уж нет! — протестует Хью, отрываясь от губ любовника, но не останавливая его руки, пробравшиеся под рубашку. — Пляж не место для секса!

— Но для любви — самое то, так ведь? — спрашивает Пол, отбросив игривое настроение.

И вот что ему ответить? В красках расписать последствия секса на песке? Честно сказать, что он не хочет причинять никому неудобства? Что…

А потом до Хью доходит, что он только что услышал.

Место для любви.

От накативших эмоций у него слегка кружится голова. Он был свято уверен, что вот уж о чём, а о любви Пол первым не заговорит.

Хью рад настолько ошибиться в своём избраннике.

— Да, для любви — самое что ни на есть, — соглашается он, глядя в глаза Полу.

— Тогда люби меня, мой дорогой доктор, — серьёзно просит Пол, притягивая Хью к себе ещё ближе и сползая от резкого движения вниз.

Пески Вунгу согласно вторят его движению. И кто такой Хью Калбер, чтобы спорить с дюнами, кварцем и Полом Стамецем? Тем более, когда не хочется.

Хью наклоняется и целует Пола в губы.

***

— Я на этом не поеду!

Лошадь, алая с рыжей светлой проточиной на морде, встряхивает головой, прядает ушами и тянется к карманам Стамеца. Её словно посыпанная солью шкура мелко вздрагивает, когда Хью протягивает руку и гладит лошадь по шее и холке, пропуская через пальцы жёсткую, тёмную гриву.

— Пол, я поеду рядом. На такой же.

Лошадь Хью стоит неподалёку. Она совсем светлая, без каких-либо отметин, только на правой передней ноге копыто полосатое. Лошадь помахивает хвостом и никак больше не показывает интереса к окружающему миру.

— Я верхом не ездил лет восемь точно. Прости, кажется, эта затея с экскурсией была лишней.

Хью уже хочет предложить вернуться в отель и воспользоваться любым другим маршрутом, на котором не нужно ехать верхом.

— …наш маршрут хоть и рассчитан на весь день, но он очень лёгкий, специальная подготовка не требуется. Лошади прекрасно обучены и послушны, мы медленно поднимемся на гору и так же медленно спустимся вниз. К вечеру уже вернёмся, а у вас останутся наилучшие воспоминания и фотографии с самых живописных точек склона Вирсавии.

— Но вот молодой человек опасается ехать, может, и нам не стоит?

Хью обращает внимание на остановившуюся рядом семью. Мужчина бесцеремонно тычет пальцем в сторону Пола.

Экскурсовод, молодой загорелый парень в лёгких брюках и расстёгнутой гавайке, поворачивается, хмурясь, в их сторону. У него немного усталый и раздражённый вид.

— Простите, у вас какие-то проблемы с сервисом? — договорив, парень удивлённо открывает рот. — Пол? Пол Стамец?!

Хью видит удивление и на лице Пола. Он прищуривается, встряхивает головой, точно как лошадь рядом.

— Скарсгард? Эрик?!

Парень радостно улыбается и протягивает Полу руку.

— Я. Боже, Пол, как давно я тебя не видел!

— С колледжа, — улыбается Пол и поясняет тихонько для Хью: — Мы были вместе какое-то время.

Он явно рад видеть этого Эрика, и Хью чувствует укол ревности. Он протягивает руку и представляется Эрику, ненавязчиво приобнимая Пола за талию. Скарсгард знакомству рад, диспозицию оценивает правильно и возвращается к работе.

— Это была сцена ревности? — интересуется Пол.

— Ага, — безмятежно сообщает Хью. — И обозначение границ.

***

Эрик раздражает. До зубовного скрежета. Он крутится рядом с Полом всё то время, что он может уделить одному человеку, не выпуская из внимания всю группу. Выспрашивает что-то, смеётся, белозубо улыбаясь и смущённо ероша ёжик стриженных коротко светлых волос. Пол отвечает то коротко, то длинно, но всегда эмоционально и, кажется, ему и дела нет до открывающихся красот Васс’ви.

А тут есть на что посмотреть. Пропетляв около часа среди мощных алых с чёрными «рёбрами» стволов гигантских хвощей — Equisetum telmateia, так называет их Эрик, — они попадают к широкому ручью, полному бурной говорливой воды изумрудного цвета. В этом месте она низвергается с высокой скалы тремя высокими водопадами, создав своей силой и упорством причудливые скульптуры на отвесной стене. Хью украдкой фотографирует Пола на фоне падающей воды и подъезжает ближе. Пол заворожённо смотрит на него, потом переводит взгляд на водопад.

— Я так отвык смотреть на природу не через приборы…

— Восхитительное место, — Эрик успевает отозваться первым, и Пол поворачивается к нему. — Ручей Подгорный, он берёт начало из маленького ключа Звонца. Мы весь день будем ехать туда.

Хью видит, как Пол улыбается и тянет повод своей лошади, вынуждая её идти следом за лошадью Эрика. Хью пропускает нескольких человек вперёд себя и старается не придумывать, о чём говорят Пол и Эрик. Он знает, что ведёт себя глупо, но позволяет себе эту глупость ещё один переход, до луга Высокого, который находится в долине между двух холмов.

На Высоком всё время стоит туман. Даже в полдень. Хью пропускает мимо ушей все объяснения, как заворожённый рассматривая густые сиренево-фиолетовые травы и редкий кустарник. Те, кто умеет ездить верхом, спускаются на Высокий галопом, следуя примеру Эрика. Пол дожидается Хью, и они последними направляют лошадей в туман.

Привал устраивают на той стороне Высокого. Там сделана удобная большая площадка с несколькими кострищами и небольшим домиком, где можно при необходимости привести себя в порядок. Пол сразу же скрывается за дверью и, пока Хью ищет им место у кострища, успевает умыться.

— Давай, Хью, — Пол подталкивает его в сторону домика, — там вода холодная! А я пока место постерегу.

Конечно же, когда Хью возвращается, рядом с Полом сидит Эрик.

— …заночуем там, а завтра вас заберут флаеры. Кто захочет, может проделать весь этот путь вместе со мной обратно.

— Флаер, — решает Пол, протягивая Хью тарелку с едой. — Флаер же, да?

Хью соглашается с Полом.

— Извини, — белозубо улыбается он Эрику, — я хоть и умею верхом, но с непривычки даже у меня ноги болят и гнутся колесом.

Эрик фырчит и записывает их в очередь на флаер.

После отдыха до Звонца едут быстро, погрузившись снова в заросли хвоща. Эрик продолжает рассказывать о Васс’ви, об её экосистемах, об истории открытия, заселения, создания на планете курортных зон и приданию ей статуса территории, непригодной к ведению хозяйственной деятельности. Его голос звучит в наушнике, ловко меняя интонацию и направляя внимание группы то на особо интересный камень или растение, то на притаившееся среди стволов насекомое, то напоминая о соблюдении расстояния между идущими цепочкой лошадьми.

— Здесь нет каких-либо уникальных полезных ископаемых, — Эрик взмахивает рукой. — Органические не сформировались ещё: планета, условно говоря, находится в каменноугольном периоде. Сами видите: никаких высокоразвитых форм жизни, лишь крупные насекомые в воздухе, да рыбы и амфибии в воде. Здесь нет ничего, что привлекло бы промышленные корпорации или Звёздный Флот. Для комфортного пребывания необходимы лишь элементарная осторожность и три несложные прививки…

Хью слушает вполуха, он смотрит вокруг. Группа поднимается выше по склону горы, и постепенно лес из хвоща становится всё реже, пока не исчезает совсем. Здесь странные завитые штопором растения, жесткие и острые, совсем низкие и достают лошадям чуть выше венчика копыт.

— Словно на футбольное поле выехали, — улыбается Пол.

К Звонцу они приезжают ближе к вечеру. Бьющая из-под скалы вода действительно звенит по бурым с синими прожилками камням, ненадолго исчезает под землёй и выныривает дальше по склону среди нескольких крупных валунов.

На ночную стоянку спускаются ниже по склону. В навалившейся к вечеру духоте сумасшедше стрекочут местные насекомые, в небе бродят тёмно-зелёные тучи, погромыхивает, вдалеке пляшут зарницы. Эрик разводит костёр, готовит нехитрый ужин. Хильда размещает всех по домикам, построенным полусферами из шестиугольных блоков. Хью удивляется обычной задвижке изнутри и отсутствию света. Вместо привычного душа здесь предусмотрено всего лишь купание в довольно холодном быстром ручье, но это бодрит не хуже.

***

Спать Хью ложится один. Кровать в их куполообразном домике установлена так, что в окно видны горы и звёздное небо. Он ворочается какое-то время, поглядывая на часы, ждёт, что Пол тоже вот-вот вернётся от общего костра. Хью гонит от себя грызущую понемногу ревность, удивляясь, откуда она взялась, ведь ни разу ещё Пол не давал повода усомниться в себе. Или это поднимает голову собственническое чувство? Присвоить и удержать любой ценой?

Хью ворочается, никак не может заснуть, и оттого чутко прислушивается к звукам снаружи. Голоса ночных насекомых Васс’ви так похожи на земных, что можно представить, что домик находится на Земле. Но Хью мешает отсутствие пения птиц, чужие созвездия в окне и пустота на второй половине широкого матраса.

Пол возвращается глубоко заполночь., Хью всё-таки задрёмывает, но просыпается, когда поворачивается ручка входной двери и шуршит задвижка. Он слушает, как Пол, чертыхаясь, стягивает с себя одежду, пропахшую дымом костра, и наскоро принимает душ. Пол забирается к нему под одеяло, обнимает и прячет лицо у Хью на груди.

— Знаю, ты не спишь, — сообщает он глухим голосом.

— Не сплю, — соглашается Хью.

— И придумываешь себе всякую гадость? — продолжает Пол, а Хью вдруг улыбается.

— Придумываю немного, — соглашается он.

— Ну и зря.

Хью чувствует, как Пол улыбается, а потом целует его. Пол рассказывает, как он встретился со старшекурсником Эриком Скарсгардом в деканате университета, куда пришёл за расписанием экзаменов.

— Сидит, — говорит Пол, водя пальцами по животу Хью, — ругается, что-то про криворуких обезьян шипит. Не глядя перебросил мне на планшет информацию и выгнал. А я к нему потом в столовой подсел. Так и завертелось года на полтора, пока он не закончил учиться. Всё хотел в дальний космос, экспедиции, новые миры, меня с моим терраформированием земляным червём величал. А оно вот как теперь, экскурсии водит. Правда, лишь по паре лет они с Хильдой задерживаются на одном месте, потом улетают на новое. Ты знаешь, что она его жена?

— Откуда бы?

Устанавливается тишина, даже не слышно стрёкота насекомых. Хью прислушивается к происходящему снаружи, и вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда Пол вдруг снова начинает говорить.

— Болен он, — выдыхает вдруг Пол, и в его голосе звучит злость. — Какой-то хитромудрый иммунодефицит, вроде того, что прошёлся в конце двадцатого века по Земле и долго ещё был неизлечим в двадцать первом.

— Ты про ВИЧ?

— Да, наверное. Но это что-то инопланетное, и оно жрёт Эрика изнутри. Он старается успеть посмотреть и сделать как можно больше, но его жизнь закончится в стерильном боксе станции на орбите Япета. Сам знаешь…

Хью знает. Под описание состояния Эрика подходит несколько заболеваний, но все они в итоге оставляют человека беззащитным перед окружающей средой и тем, что живёт в организме самого Homo. Контролируемая и стерильная среда япетского хосписа лишь ненадолго отдалит неизбежное.

— Иммунитет ещё не научились пересаживать, Пол.

— Кроссвидовые исследования моделей гибридных геномов…

— Евгеника запрещена, ты же знаешь, — обрывает Хью Пола, зная, что сейчас услышит.

— Знаю, но прости, это полная хрень, Хью! — Пол подскакивает и садится на постели. — Люди скрещиваются с вулканцами, есть гибриды с орионцами, клингонский генотип очень похож на наш, так что, возможно, будут и клингонские полукровки. Не фырчи, Хью! То, чем болен Эрик, не проблема для иммунитета клингона! Так почему же только оттого, что никто не хочет заняться законодательством, регулирующим использование генной инженерии в медицине, люди вроде Эрика должны умирать?! Они там, «наверху», твердят о последствиях евгенических войн, о потере культурной и видовой идентичности, но при этом тормозят научные исследования не хуже религиозных институтов прошлого! А именно та война настолько продвинула вперёд микробиологию в целом, что у нас есть методики! Надо только правильно их использовать!

Хью становится страшно: за такие слова Пол мог бы потерять работу, его могли признать неблагонадёжным и отправить куда-нибудь на Дальние Рубежи. Евгенические войны дорого дались Земле.

— Пол, — осторожно говорит Хью, — ты во многом прав, но с такими речами ты прямой клиент Секции 31.

— Звёзднофлотская страшилка. Там тоже люди работают. И именно оттуда будут идти новые технологии и идеи, — Пол поджимает губы и берёт себя в руки. — Прости, но ты знаешь, что такое я только тебе могу сказать. И да, я помню, как открытие электричества обернулось электрическим стулом, а исследования радиоактивности — ядерной бомбой. Но это не значит, что будь у меня на руках лекарство для Эрика, я бы побоялся его применить.

И Хью понимает, что адресованный ему вопрос: «А ты?» Пол не задаёт. Он молчит, зная, что у него нет ответа: как бы поступил ты, доктор Калбер, имея на руках препарат, способный спасти твоего пациента?

Пол вздыхает в темноте, ложится рядом и накрывает их обоих тонким одеялом. Молчание висит между ними, и Хью не выдерживает:

— Я, правда, не знаю, как бы поступил. Есть инструкции, а есть долг и… сердце. Я не готов ответить на твой вопрос.

— Скажу прописную истину, но многие не знают, на что способны, пока не грянет гром. Так что давай надеяться, что наши грозы будут от нас как можно дальше.

И словно насмехаясь над словами Пола, за стенами домика рявкает гром и начинает шуметь дождь.


	2. Второй, оперный

Пол спит незаметно. Он сидит ровно, положив одну руку себе на колено, а вторую — на подлокотник кресла. Со стороны выглядит так, словно ему не нравится выступление, оттого и щурится презрительно.

Но Хью знает — его мужчина спит.

В начале антракта Хью осторожно будит Пола. Они спускаются в холл и направляются в кафетерий.

— Займи столик, хорошо? — просит Хью.

Возвращаясь, Хью видит, что до столиков Пол не дошёл.

— Вам не понравлюсь выступление? — атакует Пола миниатюрная шатенка.

Её алые губы и ногти — такая же классика, как и пирожные на подносе у Хью.

— С чего вы взяли?

— Вы с таким выражением лица смотрели на сцену! — Женщина взмахивает веером. — У вас идеальный слух, а кто-то из артистов не попадает в ноты? Пожалуйста, скажите мне!

Хью узнаёт её. Лючия Кантаретти, пишет светскую хронику для «United Space News».

— Простите, мисс, всё дело в том, что я просто спал!

Хью посмеивается, глядя, как Пол возмущённо взмахивает рукой и пытается незаметно освободить локоть от цепких пальчиков журналистки.

— Ой, вы такой шутник, право слово! И что же вам снилось?

— Денева, моя лаборатория и образцы Gebeloma citteria.

Хью и дальше бы любовался сердитым Полом, но тот сильно не в настроении, а Кантаретти бывает довольно настырна. Хью спешит на помощь.

— Простите, мисс Лючия, позвольте всё-таки украсть у вас моего мужа.

— О, простите-простите! — Кантаретти отпускает облегчённо выдохнувшего Пола. — Мы знакомы?

— Нет, но кто же из интересующихся оперой не знает блестящую Лючию Кантаретти?!

И Хью нисколько не притворяется. Пусть девушка и язвительная стерва, но она дело своё знает: ещё ни один артист не получил незаслуженной оценки.

— Вы льстите мне. Может быть, я могу взять у вас интервью, похоже, вы знаете, о чём говорите, — комплимент звучит довольно искренне.

— Зато я не знаю, — сердится Пол. — Идём, Хью.

— Простите нас, мисс Кантаретти, возможно в другой раз.

Хью уводит Пола из зоны кафе. Пол решительно сворачивает в сторону туалетных комнат, влетает внутрь и плещет себе водой в лицо.

— Это была плохая идея, — жалуется он.

— М-мм-м? — отзывается Хью, не отвлекаясь от мытья рук.

— Я и опера.

Пол теребит запонки на рубашке, те самые, которые вчера вечером упорно искал в своей сумке. Хью до последнего момента гадал, откажется Пол от похода в оперу или нет. Но запонки его убедили. Чернёное серебро и лунный камень. Хью улыбается и, затянув узел, поправляет серёжку. Утром, продевая её в ухо, Хью чувствовал воодушевление и предвкушение. Они и сейчас никуда не делись.

— Дай поправлю.

Тёплые пальцы Пола касаются мочки и крутят непокорный «гвоздик». Хью чувствует, что возбуждается.

— Может, уйдём, раз это такая пытка для тебя?

— Тебе нравится, а я могу вытерпеть ещё полтора часа этих, прости, мой дорогой доктор, завываний.

— Мимикрируя под сердитого критика?

— Оно само, — отмахивается Пол. — Я не специально.

Специально или нет, Хью нет до этого дела, пока Пол целует его.

— Какая пошлость, — комментирует Пол.

— Действительно, — соглашается Хью. — Прийти в оперу и целоваться в туалете.

— Тогда будем целоваться в зале?

Хью вздрагивает и облизывает губы.

— У нас места не для поцелуев, — отвечает он хриплым шёпотом.

— Тогда в следующий раз билеты бронирую я, — касаясь его губ своими, обещает Пол.

— Согласен, — на выдохе отвечает Хью.

Кто-то пытается войти и извиняется, закрывая дверь. Хью напоминает себе, что есть ещё туалетные комнаты, и они никому не помешали, но тут звучит первый звонок, и Пол отстраняется.

— Наш кофе наверняка уже унесли, — говорит он, всё ещё находясь так близко, что если чуть повернёт голову, то снова поцелует Хью.

— К чёрту кофе. Я сварю дома.

— С перцем и солью?

— С перцем и солью.

— Отлично, — Пол окончательно отстраняется. — Тогда идём, дослушаем, а потом ты… сваришь кофе.

— Ты динамщик, Пол Стамец, — стонет Хью.

— А тебе это нравится, Хью Калбер. Давай, скоро второй звонок.

Пол берёт его за руку и тянет к выходу.

К месту Хью пробирается с уверенным стояком в штанах. Он пропускает Пола вперёд и крепко держит его за руку, а когда звучит третий звонок, Хью ощущает на своём колене ладонь. В гаснущем свете Пол смотрит на него, предвкушающе щурясь.

Кажется, это будут самые длинные полтора часа в его жизни.

***

В кафе на берегу Кассилианского океана шумно и ветрено, пахнет водорослями и морской водой. Людям повезло: Кассилия очень похожа на Землю. Те же зелёные растения, голубое небо, белые облака и никаких болезнетворных организмов, с которыми не справился бы человеческий иммунитет. Но именно из-за этой почти похожести люди не задерживаются здесь долго, их тянет домой или хотя бы на орбитальную станцию.

Хью пока что чувствует себя абсолютно комфортно на Кассилии. Прилетевшие раньше Страал и Амелия скоро начнут напрягаться, Амелия уже хмурится и колко отвечает Полу и мужу. И никто из них не покинет Фестиваль Оперных театров раньше, чем он закончится. А значит, у Хью есть ещё пара недель на сёрфинг, пляжи, сувенирные лавки и тягучие жаркие вечера с Полом, когда тот отыгрывается на нём за своё присутствие в опере. Правда, всё чаще Пол сбегает после первого акта в кафетерий или вообще отправляется бродить по улицам, лишь доведя Хью до театра. Но всегда, когда заканчивается выступление, на падд Хью приходит фотография места, где окопался Пол. Сегодня это скалистый берег с маяком и закатное солнце. Хью находит Пола за пятнадцать минут, а потом ещё полчаса поднимается по узкой тропинке, касаясь правым плечом скалы, а левое подставляя ветру и лучам садящегося солнца.

— Марцелла как никогда в голосе, — восхищается Страал, принося заказ для себя и Амелии.

— Да, — соглашается Хью, — она сильная конкурентка для Фангоретти.

Пол еле слышно фырчит, пододвигает к себе очередное мороженое и, сделав сложный пасс над паддом, погружается в чтение.

— Эй, время для работы ещё не наступило, — пытается растормошить его Хью.

— Время для работы есть везде, а у нас серьёзное выступление на грядущей конференции на «Гаргантюа». И некоторым, — Пол поднимает глаза на Страала, — не мешало бы вспомнить об этом и начать готовиться. Джастин, у тебя ни строчки не написано! Это безответственно!

— Напишу,— отмахивается Страал. — Это у тебя вечно слова с бумаги разбегаются.

— Я просто более ответственный, — отрезает Пол и возвращается к чтению.

Амелия закатывает глаза. У Хью есть теория, что она не любит Пола за то, что он оттягивает внимание Страала от неё и семьи на работу. И не на привычное и понятное ей терраформирование, а на странные исследования не укладывающейся в голове теории мицелиевой сети.

— Твоя гипотеза не…

— Это не гипотеза, Амелия, это научно доказанная теория! — заводится Пол. — Сначала я переместил промаркированный белок в пределах двух ничем физически не объединённых образцов. Потом мы отправили с Деневы на Бету Дариуса животное. И лишь потом я переместился сам. И если бы не твой муж, Амалия Страал, то я бы ничерта не сделал!

Хью накрывает своей ладонью ладонь Пола, но тот отдёргивает руку, и маленькая ложечка из вазочки с мороженым со звоном падает на камень под ногами. Пол взбешён.

— Это твоя идея, Пол, — педантично поправляет Страал.

— Но твоя помощь в расчётах, Джастин. От идеи мало толку, если её нельзя сначала инструментально проверить, а потом повторить много-много раз. Амалия, ты же сама устранилась от этой работы, а потом и вовсе взялась за проект на Драксусе! Страал предлагал тебе место в нашем, так чего же ты сейчас злишься?

— По-моему, злишься здесь сейчас ты.

— Не-а, — улыбается вдруг Пол. — Я не злюсь, я в бешенстве. А вот ты обижена сама на себя за то, что упустила возможность раскрыть свой потенциал учёной, отказавшись принять участие в проекте, который, по твоему мнению, мог бы закончиться пшиком.

— Каждый меряет по себе, Стамец.

— Я никогда никому не завидовал, — ледяным тоном произносит Пол.

— Хватит, боже, хватит, — стонет Страал, закрыв лицо руками. — Хью, наши с тобой супруги — как натрий и вода: взрываются, когда вместе.

— Как и любой другой щелочной металл, — вздыхает Хью.

— Только не лекция по химии, — Страал встаёт и протягивает руку Амелии. — Идём, дорогая, а то вы точно тут всё разнесёте. Увидимся в отеле.

Они уходят. Амелия кутается в палантин, Страал застёгивает пиджак на все пуговицы. Он явно на стороне Пола, но поддержку оказывает жене. Амелия это понимает и злится ещё больше.

— Пол, ты несправедлив к ней.

— Мне что, извиниться перед ней? Гипотеза! Всё уже доказано, Хью!

— Она ревнует. И да, неплохо бы.

— А нечего было отказываться от места в работе, мы ей предлагали.

— Я не про работу.

— А про что? — Пол замирает и с любопытством смотрит на Хью. — Хочешь сказать, что она ревнует Страала ко мне?

— Хочу.

— Ой, глупость. Если и ревновать его, то только к работе. А ты?

Хью покрутил в пальцах ложку и спросил:

— Что я?

— Ты ревнуешь меня к Джастину?

— Нет, — как можно равнодушнее говорит Хью, отдавая себе отчёт, что ревнует к восхищённым взглядам, бросаемым на его мужа.

— Даже обидно с какой-то стороны.

— Ты хочешь от меня сцен ревности? — удивляется Хью.

— Нет. Я даже не знал бы, как на такое реагировать.

— Тем более, — прищуривается Хью, проводя ладонью по колкому ёжику волос, — я настолько хорош, что ты вряд ли посмотришь на другого мужчину.

Пол оторопело смотрит на Хью.

— Боже, — хохочет он, — да, да, дорогой доктор, мне не нужен никто другой.

***

Фестивальные дни идут один за другим, программа насыщена уникальными выступлениями, и Хью устаёт от праздника раньше, чем от самой Кассилии. И когда он признаётся в этом Полу, то в светлых глазах загорается радостный огонёк.

— Я ждал! — сообщает он и приносит толстый буклет.

— Цирк? — удивляется Хью. — Магическое шоу? Балет боевых искусств? Фестиваль татуировок?

— Именно. Абсолютно не возвышенно и приземлённо. Там ещё стрит-фуд, рок-концерт, шоу барабанщиков и фигуры высшего пилотажа на атмосферниках, — Пол отбирает буклет и разворачивает на нужной странице.

— Вот к стрит-фуду я тебя не подпущу, — напрягается Хью.

Стамец прищуривается.

— Нет. Пол, неизвестно, что они туда подмешивают.

— В «Гессене» список ингредиентов был под каждым блюдом, а я всё равно умудрился отравиться. Ну как, я подтверждаю билеты?

Хью ставит чашечку с остатками кофе на столик.

— Подтверждай.

— Йесс!

Пол абсолютно не переносит просторечий, поэтому Хью не может сдержаться и смеётся. Да, это будет интересно: фокусы, громкая музыка и гимнасты.

Перелёт на Северный континент занимает от силы два часа. Пол всю дорогу названивает на Деневу, досконально выясняя результаты работы у каждого, кто принимает вызов. Хью хочется отобрать у него падд, но он не предпринимает даже попытки. Скучающий Пол ворчлив, угрюм и портит настроение в первую очередь себе, так что Хью надевает наушники, находит на сервере эйрбаса развлекательный канал, погружается в фильм о тропических островах Кассилии и не замечает как задрёмывает. Его будит голос бортпроводника, призывающего пристегнуться при заходе на посадку.

Томность, винтажность и неспешность Южной Кассилии разительно отличается от деловитости и сосредоточенности Северной. Но именно здесь, на горном плато Урнагу, проходит фестиваль неформальных искусств.

По фестивалю бродят пешком. Если нужно преодолеть какое-либо значительное расстояние, то можно воспользоваться сегвеем, мотоскейтом или электросамокатом, но они оба игнорируют любые средства передвижения. Два дня друг для друга и без современных технологий, лишь браслеты GPS на руках, чтоб не потеряться, да у Хью минимальный набор первой помощи. Даже на празднике он не может себе позволить перестать быть врачом.

Они обходят всего лишь пару «улиц», образованных яркими цветастыми шатрами, а уже успевают увидеть выступление уличных жонглёров и гимнастов, фехтовальщиков и укротителя странных тварей, похожих на земных кобр.

Пол затаскивает Хью на выступление мужского балета и практически весь спектакль шипит на него из-за комментариев, которые тот нашёптывает Полу на ухо. Хью не может не подшучивать, хотя ему действительно нравится постановка и интерпретация «Лебединого озера». Пол сам еле сдерживает смех, но просит Хью прекратить.

— Я всегда останавливался, если видел, что тебе нравится выступление или неприятны мои комментарии, — поясняет Пол. — Даже не стал приставать к тебе недавно на выступлении этой… ну как её? Ко мне тогда ещё журналистка цеплялась…

— Сангиро Ур’дзари.

— Наверное. В общем, не надо, Хью.

И Хью замолкает, хоть его так и тянет уточнить, а будут ли в этой современной постановке настоящие лебеди…

На выступление балета боевых искусств Хью идёт с интересом. Он поклонник классических интерпретаций, но его страсть, чуть не ставшая профессией, — боевое искусство, маскирующееся под танец. Хью в предвкушении настолько, что когда гаснет свет и на сцену выходят бойцы-актёры, не замечает уже ничего вокруг. Особенно, когда видит цветные пояса-корды у нескольких актёров. Чёрно-зелёные и чёрно-красные, Хью улыбается и касается кончиками пальцев своего сине-зелёного шнурка на запястье. Нужно найти себе кого-нибудь для тренировок, иначе от его умений мало что останется.

На шум и мелькание света в одной из лож Хью обращает внимание, только когда Пол толкает его острым локтём в бок.

— Посмотри туда! — шипит он.

Высокий и жилистый рыжий мужик, охраняемый орионцами. Восемь закованных в броню инопланетников встают так, чтобы видеть весь зал. Хью знает, что они вооружены до зубов, а рыжий даже и не скрывает сбрую и кинжал на поясе. Он хозяйски оглядывает зал; острая бородка, как стрелка компаса… Хью не по себе от его острого взгляда, пусть он и не уверен, что человек в ложе вообще обратил на него внимание.

— Кто это?

— Густав Йоханссон. Мы учились вместе в колледже, он играл в футбол, был капитаном. Но и успевал здорово по предметам. Он выбрал меня.

Пол замолчал, вспоминая.

— В смысле — выбрал?

— В том самом, — развеселился Пол. — Подошёл ко мне в лаборатории физики и сказал, что хочет меня себе. Что я не только… как же это…

Хью похолодел. Историй о подростковых отношениях, счастливых и не очень, он знал множество.

— …сказал, что я интересен ему внешне, что у него таких не было, и он поспорил, что станет моим парнем. Мне понравилась его откровенность, я выдвинул свои условия, а он, внезапно, согласился. Я же наглый, ты знаешь.

— И чем закончилось?

— Он ухаживал, почти три месяца, пока я не залез к нему в штаны и не сказал прямо, что мне надоели его пляски, а я хочу лишиться девственности, раз уж такой шикарный мужик подвернулся.

— Ты не любил его?

— Мы были интересны друг другу как эксперимент. Результаты удовлетворили обоих: он выиграл спор, а я, не самый популярный парень в колледже, был королевой выпускного бала.

— Боже, Пол…

— Не переживай, Хью, — тёплая слегка шершавая ладонь легла на предплечье. — Я наглый и удачливый сукин сын. Я ни на минуту не забывал о его мотивах, но именно его защита помогла мне сосредоточиться на учёбе. Густав и Джастина прикрывал, и наших приятелей.

— Он преступник, Пол.

— М-м-м? С чего ты взял?

— Татуировки. Я видел такие, когда работал в госпитале, сразу после выпуска. Нам привезли заключенного, он наглотался гвоздей или что-то такое. Меня не допустили к нему, но я запомнил узоры, поискал информацию.

— И что значат татуировки Густава?

— Он один из самых главных. Я не знаю, нужно видеть те, что под майкой. Но то, что они проходят и по лицу, что он их не скрывает… Он высоко поднялся.

Пол прищуривается, разглядывая Густава.

— Нет, Пол, здороваться ты не пойдешь!

— И в мыслях не было! — открещивается Пол. — Я заметил, что у него протезы рук. До локтя — минимум.

Теперь приглядывается Хью.

— Это модель WX-2, скорее всего. Они крепятся в плечевые суставы. У него нет обеих рук, Пол.

Пол страдальчески кривит губы, пальцы сильнее сжимаются на руке Хью.

— Он был не худшим человеком в моей жизни. Он дал мне время окрепнуть и встать на ноги.

Густав не остаётся до конца представления. Ему приходит сообщение на падд, и по сигналу андорианцы перестраиваются, уводя босса из ложи. Хью кажется, что в зале светлеет после ухода этого человека, но это всего лишь добавили прожекторов для следующего выступления.

О том, что у Густава протезы и вместо ног, Хью увлечённому шоу Полу не говорит. Пусть лучше смотрит на капоэйристов, чем думает о бывшем любовнике. Это не ревность, удивлённо понимает Хью, это желание не расстраивать мужа понапрасну.

После основного выступления и трёх выходов на бис артисты покидают театр, взобравшись по спущенным из-под потолка верёвкам. Хью отбивает ладони, аплодируя мастерам, Пол горд собой и подтрунивает над Хью. И Хью абсолютно с ним согласен, даже «массовое искусство» может быть вдохновляющим и прекрасным.

Они гуляют до самой ночи. До них дозванивается Страал и недолго, но экспрессивно ругается. Пол отшучивается, Страал называет его безответственным, и дальше они шутливо переругиваются уже вдвоём. Пол обрывает связь первым, записывает короткое видео для Страала и Амелии, заставив и Хью сказать им пару слов.

Они ненадолго расстаются лишь перед ужином. Пол отправляется любоваться какими-то ночными морскими тварями, а Хью настолько устал, что возвращается в отель и падает на кровать. Его будит Пол, вернувшийся с моря и пропахший водорослями. Он трёт грудь ладонью и зевает.

— Марш в душ, — Хью отвечает на поцелуй лениво и сонно. — Фу. Ты просолился, как рыба.

— Тогда и ты в душ, — просит Пол, навалившись на Хью. — А потом мы идём ужинать к фонтанам. Я голодный, как… акула?

— Большая и белая, — соглашается Хью.

Он занимает место у фонтана в маленьком парке перед отелем. Ставит там табличку с номером и пометкой «занято» и отправляется бродить вокруг фонтана. У него есть ещё минут двадцать до прихода Пола.

Парк Северной Кассилии похож на сосновый бор, только деревья не высокие и тонкие, а приземистые, корявые и с длинной голубоватой хвоей, собранной в пушистые мягкие пучки. Хью касается их рукой, а в воздухе разливается терпкий запах, так похожий на запах земных сосен. Действительно, Кассилия — сестра Земли.

Хью уже практически возвращается к своему столику, как его окликают.

— Стой! Да стой же ты!

Его хватают за плечо. Довольно крепко и так, что сразу не вывернуться. Он останавливается и осторожно пробует повернуть голову. Его отпускают сразу же. За спиной стоит невысокий мужик, заросший трёхдневной щетиной. Рубашка и брюки мятые, но чистые, и от него не пахнет грязным или больным телом.

— Ты же врач да? Да? — незнакомец поднимает руку и тычет пальцем в висящий у Хью на шее кадуцей. Просто так такие вещи не носят.

Хью не спорит, он видит, что человек перед ним нуждается в медицинской помощи и не перечит ему.

— Да, я врач. Вам нужна помощь? Вас отвезти в больницу?

— Нет! Нет. Да. — Мужчина трясёт головой, отчего цепочки на его полной шее звенят, цепляясь друг за друга. — Вот, держи, это тебе. Ты разберёшься, ты умный, раз ты врач.

В руку Хью суют твёрдый, нагретый чужими руками, предмет.

— Да бери же ты!

Хью сжимает предмет в руке, оторопев от натиска. Всё-таки он слишком мало работал с психически больными пациентами в острой фазе.

— Прячь! Прячь, а то заберут! Не отдавай им, слышишь?

— Кому?

— Им! — раздражается собеседник, кивая себе за спину.

И как по заказу раздаётся спокойный уверенный голос:

— Прио! Ты опять сбежал? Я сколько раз просил не приставать к людям?

Мужчина бормочет что-то, вздрагивает, озирается и кидается к Хью, быстро-быстро говоря ему:

— Разберись с этим, слышишь? Разберись! А то они придут и всё отберут! Всё! Как у меня отобрали… отобрали… Я всё им отдал…

Мужчина бормочет, бубнит и прячет глаза.

— Простите, он вам не повредил?

Подошедшие мужчины похожи то ли на охранников, то ли на военных.

Хью решительно прячет отданное к себе в карман и, встряхнув запястьем, демонстрирует переливающуюся голограмму с личным номером в медреестре. Парни протягивают свои запястья, а их браслеты синхронно звенят, подтверждая подлинность их номеров. Психиатрическая клиника Кассилии на Западном континенте. Всё-таки санитары.

— Нет-нет, всё в порядке. Шизофрения? — пытается хоть что-то узнать Хью.

Один из парней кивает.

— Обострение. Обманул персонал, не пил последние несколько дней таблетки, а гипошприцов боится до обмороков. Ладно, док, спасибо. Прио, нам пора, идём.

Прио съёживается настолько, насколько это возможно при его габаритах, но внезапно спокойным и трезвым взглядом смотрит на Хью и одними губами, без звука, произносит: «Разберись!»

Хью остаётся сидеть один, с чужой вещью в кармане, и не понимает, почему, сбегая от врачей, мужчина отдал своё сокровище другому врачу? Он достаёт из кармана… инфокристалл с меткой иммунологической лаборатории на Кернуне! Хью хмурится, вспоминая. Точно. Джемина Бхакрати. Нужно будет связаться с ней, а потом на ближайшей конференции передать ей этот кристалл.

Что на нём, Хью даже не собирается смотреть. У него семья, это не его дело. Вдруг и правда, там что-то важное, а его попытки прочесть информацию, уничтожат её? Или там что-то, что не положено знать без нужного уровня допуска.

Хью кладёт кристалл в карман, застёгивает на молнию и улыбается Полу, принёсшему сбитень и пирожки. Потом, всё потом, вот вернутся из поездки…

— Кто это был? — Пол провожает взглядом санитаров и Прио.

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Хью. — Какой-то странный парень. Я проверил документы у ребят, они санитары местной лечебницы.

— Надеюсь, я не доживу до такого, — хмурится Пол, потирая костяшками пальцев под левой ключицей.

— Пол…

— А что? Жить и не помнить, кто я, и что ты делаешь в моём доме. И мой ли это дом.

Хью давит в себе все резкие аргументы. Пол это понимает и не развивает тему дальше.

— Прости, — кается он, — кажется, это уже кассилианская усталость. Дело не в Амалии, а во мне. Я потерплю оставшиеся дни, но потом я хочу в нормальный отпуск!

— На конференции? — поддевает Хью.

— А и хотя бы на ней. Я устал отдыхать. Моим мозгам нужна работа.

— Моим тоже, если честно. Две недели праздника слишком расслабляют. Я бы уже с удовольствием сидел дома, дописывал свою статью.

— Вот видишь! Ты тоже начал писать, а Страал… — Пол не заканчивает фразу, зевая от всей души.

— Взрослый и сам разберётся. Давай, идём спать, — Хью зевает в ответ.

Чёртовы зеркальные нейроны, думает он.

В номере он не включает полный свет, лишь пара тусклых ночников освещают комнату. Пол раздевается на ходу, скидывая с себя одежду куда попало. На постель он падает в одной рубашке и нижнем белье, со стоном трёт ключицу и заползает повыше, на подушки.

— Пол! — зовёт Хью, приглядываясь.

— А? — сонно.

— Это что?

В вырезе рубашки Пола, прямо под ключицей мягко светится бледно-голубым остаток фразы. Хью расстёгивает пару пуговиц.

— «For Love And Science», — читает Хью. — Что это?

— То, ради чего я живу. Любовь и наука.

— Это ты успел вчера, пока я стоял в очереди за обедом?

— Да. Современная технология, татуировка видна лишь в ультрафиолете и ещё каком-то там спектре, не помню, инструкция по уходу в падде. Она уже даже зажила.

— Но…

— Тебе не нравится?

— Нравится. Правда, она замечательная, но твоё здоровье…

— Я показал парню свою выписку, он подобрал краску. Я был аккуратен, Хью.

— Зато я сейчас буду не очень, — обещает Хью, проводит языком прямо по светящимся буквам и увлекает вздрогнувшего мужа к постели.

Они на отдыхе, а с прочим разберутся потом.


	3. Третий, энергетический

Станция «Гаргантюа» встречает их сутолокой и какофонией звуков. Активированная по прибытию карта доводит их до каюты, и всю дорогу Пол ворчит и хмурится: съеденный накануне ужин не пришёлся впрок. Хью смотрит на часы.

— Опять колоть будешь? — Пол страдальчески сводит брови: он ненавидит лечение и гипошприцы.

Их все не любят, хотя это самый быстрый и безопасный способ ввести лекарство. Хью вздыхает и качает головой.

— Не сейчас, через два часа. Пол, пожалуйста, не ешь тут ничего, хорошо? Я сначала сам посмотрю здешнее меню.

— Знал бы ты, как меня это достало! — кривится Пол. — Там не ешь, сюда не пей, а вот тут вообще не моргай и даже не дыши.

Он машет рукой, привычно и обречённо: к последствиям фенилкетонурии Пол привык за почти сорок лет, бубнит уже по привычке. А у Хью, ограничивающего мужа практически во всех продуктах животного происхождения, порой начинают закрадываться крамольные мысли об «укольчике здорового ДНК». Хью упорно гонит их от себя, но всё равно следит за новыми методами лечения. Доктор Кецховели ещё во времена учёбы Хью рассказывал студентам-медикам о возможности создания ДНК-препарата, который исправит поломку метаболизма фенилаланина, заключённую в одном-единственном гене. Хью даже писал как-то ему, но Кецховели ему не ответил.

Экспериментировать на Поле никто не будет.

Они расходятся до вечера. Хью регистрируется в секциях иммунологии и нейрофизиологии, получает расписание докладов, помечает те, на которых точно будет присутствовать. С недовольством узнаёт, что вместо Бхакрати её доклад будет читать кто-то другой, да и тема звучит хоть и близко, но не так, как было заявлено изначально. Проверить Хью не успевает, его отвлекает Урнис. Телларит, гнусавя и проглатывая звуки, сразу заводит привычный спор о регенерации атрофирующихся нервных путей. Хью радостно включается в любимую научную грызню, к ним тут же подтягиваются сторонники, и почти два часа в одном из пресс-залов стоит гвалт и витиеватая ругань. Хью выныривает из самозабвенного научного диспута лишь от звонка Пола.

— Я тут стою, а ты стоишь там, — фырчит он, когда Хью принимает звонок. — Я голоден, как стая трибблов, Хью Калбер! Годовщина у нас или где? Приди и накорми меня!

Он находит Пола в столовой. Тот сидит, изучает что-то на падде и постукивает пальцами по пластиковой столешнице.

— Извини, — просит Хью, доставая гипо, — я встретил Урниса, и мы немного поспорили.

Пол фыркает и протягивает руку для укола:

— Твой Урнис, уж прости меня, мог бы и подождать до официального начала конференции.

— Ой ли, — парирует Хью. — Вот наверняка ты уже сказал пару ласковых Жерайтису или своему любимому Калиничу.

— Калинич — идиот! — взвивается Пол. — Отрицать результаты эксперимента по перемещению живого объекта по мицелиевой сети — это верх глупости и консерватизма!

Хью смеётся, а Пол, застёгивая рукав рубашки, яростно шипит в адрес скептически настроенного оппонента нелицеприятные вещи. И добавляет, что Хью обижает его своей мыслью, что любимым человеком Пола Стамеца может стать кто-то настолько ограниченных научных взглядов.

Тирада прерывается лишь тогда, когда Хью подсовывает Полу выдержку из меню с одобренными им блюдами.

— Не бушуй, граф Шумилов, — смеётся Хью, вспоминая любимую присказку коммандера Райкова, начальника медслужбы с «Сигурни-D». — Поешь, и мир заиграет новыми красками.

Сам Хью выбирает блюда из того же списка, что и Пол, на что тот лишь закатывает глаза. Но Хью не может позволить себе наслаждаться привычной едой, когда его любимый ограничен в выборе.

От предвкушения длинной насыщенной недели, полной новостей и новой информации, Хью довольно жмурится. Ещё и Пол рядом, так что третью годовщину их брака они отпразднуют вместе, что может быть лучше?

***

Три дня конференции проходят в эйфории. На четвёртый Хью делает доклад «Об особенностях регенерации нервных путей по методу Варклавского-Штольца и опровержение негативного влияния препаратов D-группы на восстановление аксонной проводимости». Сцепились оппоненты знатно, виртуальные клочки летели и в кофе-паузу, и в обед, и на вечернем обеде. Шутка ли — стать на шаг ближе к лечению аутоимунных параличей! Хью честно записывал все придирки, особенно те, на которые не мог найти ответ сразу, и благодарил за указания на неточности.

— Как же они меня достали! — жалуется Хью Полу вечером, когда они гуляют по обзорной палубе станции. — Придираются к каждой букве! Ладно ещё те, кто реально понимает в вопросе, тут я благодарен за любую помощь. Саурн, вулканец, подсказал дельную вещь, мне не терпится приступить. А прочие! О-оо-о!

Пол гладит Хью по руке.

— Мне завтра предстоит нечто подобное, но ничего, мы со Страалом отобьёмся. Ты попал на доклад той индианки?

— Бхакрати? Нет, она всё-таки снялась с конференции. Вместо неё выступил её студент со своей темой, — морщится Хью. — А андорианцы вообще все снялись.

— У них какая-то возня началась снова, — кивает Пол, направляясь к обзорному окну, в котором открывается панорама на Ш’Эвел. — А они всегда что-то интересное докладывали о физике пространства и аномалиях. Безбашенные.

Андорианская научная братия всегда посещала крупные конференции Федерации. Слушали, записывали, делали доклады. Физиологии вида или межвидовых исследований они не касались, а вот результатами в области изучения физики пространства делились охотно.

Хью андорианцы не интересовали, они ему казались скучными в ракурсе его научной темы. А вот те же клингоны… Ему безумно интересно было бы прочесть хотя бы учебник клингонской физиологии! Шутка ли: все жизненно-важные системы органов продублированы! Конечно же, это зачаточные компоненты, а не полноценные сердце, печень, лёгкие или мозг, а в большинстве случаев лишь начавшие свою дифференциацию конгломераты клеток. Дух захватывало от мыслей о хитросплетениях клингонской биохимии. Например: при наличии такого мощного иммунитета, способного справится с большинством болезнетворных организмов, известных науке Федерации, зачем это дублирование?

— Хью?

— М? Прости, задумался.

— О чём?

— Про клингонский иммунитет.

— О, доктор Калбер, версия научно-исследовательская, — смеётся Пол. — Не извиняйся, сам такой. Так что именно ты думаешь о клингонском иммунитете?

— М-мм-м… Хорошо. Смотри: у клингонов есть дубликат всех жизненно-важных органов. Большинство из них — в зачаточном состоянии, способные экстренно и лавинообразно развиться при необходимости.

— И?

— Зачем тогда им настолько мощный иммунитет, если они могут банально отрастить нужное взамен утраченного? Есть идеи, Пол?

— Конечно! — Пол берёт Хью под руку. — Рак. Если клетки будут бурно делиться в геометрической прогрессии, то неизбежно большое количество ошибок в копировании генетического материала и появление уже бесконтрольно делящихся или работающих неправильно клеток и тканей.

— Вывод? — улыбается Хью.

— Клингоны — наше лекарство от рака!

— Ну это очень примитивно ска-азано… — подзуживает Хью, останавливаясь у обзорного окна.

— Ой, ну ладно тебе! — поворачивается к нему Пол. — Клингонский иммунитет способен бороться против раковых новообразований, иначе бы вся раса давно бы вымерла. И ты прям жаждешь сотрудничать с ними и выпросить хотя бы учебник.

— Да. По иммунологии и аутоиммунным, нейрофизиологии, по неврологии, по нейропатологии…

— И прочему, прочему, прочему… Смотри, вон там зарождается ураган.

Хью смотрит в сторону, куда показывает Пол. Воронка совсем маленькая, тёмная и глубокая. Сиренево-фиолетовые края, освещаемые молниями, грязно-бурый цвет в центре. Она напоминает болячку на здоровой коже.

— Долго не продержится, — слышит Хью новый голос, и ему кажется, что за ним последуют проблемы.

— Вы уверены? — обращается он к вставшей рядом высокой широкоплечей брюнетке.

— У-угу, — кивает она. — Тот большой затянет его в себя.

Хью отворачивается. Брюнетки ему даром не сдались, а эта конкретная ему не нравится уже просто потому, что обратилась к нему и помешала их с Полом уединению.

Пол отчего-то очень рад видеть эту женщину.

— Джо! Джонси!

Женщина смотрит, неверяще качая головой, радостно восклицает и повисает на шее у Пола. Причём, чтобы повиснуть, ей приходится поджать ноги. Пол охает, крепко обнимая её за талию.

— Всё, Джонси, слезай с меня, я тебя не удержу! — требует он.

Та смеётся, запрокидывая голову и показывая длинную шею с выступающим острым кадыком. Длинные серьги-цепочки с яркими перьями на концах отливают сине-зелёным цветом.

— Джонси!

— Я просто рада тебя видеть, — говорит она, встав на ноги.

Её рука лежит у Пола на плече. Хью ловит себя на желании вклинится между ними и остаётся на месте.

— Джо, познакомься, — Пол делает шаг в сторону от женщины. — Хью Калбер, мой муж. Хью, это Джонас Вернер, мы вместе росли.

Джо протягивает руку Калберу, крепко и твёрдо жмёт её.

— Очень приятно, — она разом утрачивает свою томность и кокетство. — Простите, больше не буду. Мы с Полом друг друга чуть ли не с пелёнок знаем.

— Вы тоже занимаетесь терраформированием? — Хью общаться не желает, но портить настроение Полу не хочет ещё больше.

— Нет, моя специализация — астроархеология. Мне тесно на Земле.

— Гинза? — наугад спрашивает Хью.

— И Целестина, — добавляет Пол.

— Ты следил за мной? — вскидывает Джо тонкие брови.

— Это были слишком громкие открытия, чтоб они прошли мимо меня.

Внизу клубится атмосфера Ш’Эвел. Маленький ураган уже совсем близко подобрался к большому, и Хью не хочет смотреть на то, как он будет поглощён. Эту гибель запишут бесстрастные линзы камер станции.

Доказательство, что странные сооружения на Гинзе и Целестине — следы одной и той же цивилизации, оставленные с разницей в три миллиона лет, не принесло Джо всемирной славы. Она прославилась поиском пропавшего «Десанта», небольшого, если мерить современными размерами и скоростями, корабля, оборудованного для работы в Дальнем космосе. Разобранный корабль, с которого сняли всё, что могли, одноэтажные домики из местных деревьев, церквушка, да кладбище: вот и всё, что осталось от двадцати семи человек экипажа на планете с номером GF-25975j. Старики, помнящие, старт «Десанта», со слезами на глазах смотрели запись, как поисковая группа Джонас Вернер ставит на месте посёлка обелиск с профилем «Десанта» на вершине.

О погибших цивилизациях и кораблях они не говорят. Удобно устроившись за столиком, они обсуждают свою работу и недавние отпуска. Пол и Джо перебирают общих знакомых и родственников. Хью, погасивший свою вспышку ревности, успокаивается и немного рассказывает о своей недавней статье в «Neurological».

Часы на руке Джо несколько раз моргают, показывая, что на падд пришло сообщение.

— Простите, — Джо отвлекается на послание. — Меня вызывают на «Плесень».

— Ку-уда-а? — удивлённо тянет Стамец.

— На мой корабль, — смеётся она. — В честь твоего увлечения назван, Пол Стамец, гордись.

Улыбка Джо грустная, Пол отводит на мгновение взгляд.

— Рад, что встретились, — говорит он, снова прямо глядя на Джо.

— Так точно, капитан Стамец!

Джо собирается уходить. Расплачивается, ворчит на нерасторопность робокассы.

— Я улетаю через пару дней, днём или вечером, как дадут коридор. Если хотите, подброшу куда надо. У меня пока нет определённых планов.

— Мы подумаем, Джо.

Она уходит, с каждым шагом вскидывая голову всё выше и сильнее выпрямляя спину.

— Капитан? — Хью приподнимает бровь.

— Мы, правда, были долго дружны, ещё детьми играли в капитанов звездолётов, потому она так меня и назвала. А расставались очень больно для меня. — Он вздыхает. — Давай в каюту? Мне надо ещё раз перечитать доклад.

Касаясь друг друга плечами, они возвращаются в тишину и уединение каюты. Всю дорогу Хью чувствует, как Пол рядом чеканит шаг, переживая случайную встречу. Ничего, как бы ни было тяжело, они справятся. Семейная жизнь не бывает идиллией.

Хью прячет улыбку. Место для любви они уже определили, а про место для семьи Хью обязательно спросит.

***

Свет на корабле гаснет в 1027. Аварийные системы выдерживают чуть дольше, но к 1154 «Плесень» глуха, слепа и медленно остывает. Весь свет, что есть у её команды — химический «холодный огонь» в пластиковых тубусах, лимонно-желтый и тусклый.

Серо-рыжий киорец, очень похожий на здоровенную крысу, стоящую на задних лапах, рычит и скалится, поводя жёсткими вибриссами. Он поводит головой, считывая инфракрасное излучение от находящихся рядом людей. Хью невовремя задумывается, ядовит ли киорец, как земные гадюковые, или он больше похож на удавов и питонов.

Хью не любит змей, а киорцы хоть и выглядят как млекопитающие, всё-таки теплокровные рептилии.

Джо невозмутимо проверяет арсенал.

— Что бы это ни было, я это уничтожу, — сообщает она и притягивает Саунда к себе за загривок, утыкаясь ему лбом в лоб. — Вместе уничтожим.

— Наш кор-рабль, — хрипло соглашается Саунд. — Найдём и пор-рвём.

Его длинные чёрные пальцы, заканчивающиеся острыми когтями, так и пляшут по прикладу винтовки, но это не нервное: у киорцев кончики пальцев настолько же чувствительны, насколько остры и убийственны их когти.

— Кровожадный мой, — улыбается Джо.

Саунд дёргает драным ухом, из которого тут же выпадает наушник, жмурится, и отдаёт Джо оружие. Наушник остаётся висеть, и Хью слышит из него старый добрый индастриал.

Улететь на «Плесени» — идея Хью. Ему пришло уведомление об отзыве из отпуска в связи со «всеобщей мобилизацией». А Полу позвонил улетевший ранее Страал: их лабораторию переводят на «Гленн», а все исследования — под контроль Звёздного флота.

— Чтобы что-то уничтожить, надо сначала узнать, что на нас напало, — Стамец рассматривает выданный ему фазер. — Лаборатория тут есть? Сканеры? Хоть что-то?

— Это пассажирский корабль, Пол, тут лишь медотсек.

— Да ладно, Хью! — Пол поворачивается к Вернер: — Джо, зная тебя… гони сканеры!

Требуемое выдаёт Саунд. Дыхательные щели на его шее трепещут, как и вибриссы по бокам морды и над глазами. Он скалится, показывая длинные клыки, и шумно выдыхает.

Сканер огромен. Это явно снятый с георазведчика модуль, распознающий биологические сигналы и геомагнитные аномалии: слишком уж неудобным и громоздким он смотрится рядом с человеком. Полу приходится нести блок анализатора на спине, как рюкзак. В его руках остаётся лишь широкая трубка с пультом и экраном. Сейчас на нём метки двух людей и киорца.

Хью получает сдвоенный фазер, более мощный, способный стрелять сериями залпов.

— На нём нет оглушающего р-режима, — поясняет Саунд. — Будь аккур-ратен, доктор-р Калбер-р.

Раскатистая рычащая речь инопланетника добавляет Хью уверенности, как если бы рядом с ним беззлобно ворчал пёс-нянька, огромный и пушистый.

— Значит так, — докладывает Джо, пока Хью поправляет на Поле перекрутившиеся лямки модуля, — тот, кто на нас напал, сначала обошёл наши сканеры, а потом отрубил систему энергопитания. Резервную — в том числе. Взлома бортовой системы корабля не было, я успела проверить.

— Запустить хоть что-нибудь можно? — спрашивает Пол.

— Надо дойти до энергоблоков. Либо в инженерный отсек, либо сразу к самим блокам. Предпочту второе: противник вряд ли сунется так близко к варп-ядру, не зная, где там безопасные технические коридоры.

— Они разве не отмечены? — интересуется Хью.

— Поверьте, доктор Калбер, на этом корабле всё только выглядит стандартно.

Смех Джо полон превосходства и неприятен Хью. Он не любит людей, заранее считающих себя умнее прочих. Такие всегда проигрывают.

— Ладно, — от Джо не ускользает недовольство Хью. — Поржали и хватит. Выдвигаемся. Саунд — ты первый, я замыкаю. Стамец — ты за Саундом.

Одежда, которой снабдила их Джо, едва сохраняет тепло, поэтому они идут быстро, выполняя команды Саунда: останавливаются, когда он требует, быстро движутся вперёд по его сигналу или ждут, когда киорец уходит на разведку.

Корабль чист. Ни Саунд, ни сканер Стамеца не обнаруживают ничего постороннего.

Положение меняется на нижней палубе. Как только за ними смыкаются двери, Пол шипит.

— Стойте! Впереди энергетический фон. Странный. — Пол быстро набирает что-то на планшете, читает. — Такое впечатление, словно вся энергия корабля собрана в одном месте. Там чуть больше, правда, чем заявлено в ёмкости энергооборудования корабля…

Замирают все. Джо смотрит в экран и зло ругается, Саунд шипит, зло скалясь. Хью ничего не понимает в графиках, но ему не нравится то, как реагируют Вернер и киорец.

— Стабильность? — интересуется Саунд.

— Не могу сказать отсюда, но основные параметры постоянны. Надо подойти ближе.

— Нам по-любому ближе, — морщится Джо и удобнее перехватывает винтовку, — эта штука, чем бы она ни была, находится как раз над энергоблоками.

— Если не возле них самих, — возражает Стамец. — Оно слишком большое, может накрывать несколько палуб.

— Ёбаная сука! — рычит Джо, а киорец ворчливо и глухо вторит ей.

Пол прикрывает глаза и судорожно вздыхает. Хью ободряюще кладёт руку Полу на плечо и тот благодарно и виновато смотрит в ответ.

— Мы справимся, — говорит Хью, и даже сам верит в это, старательно не вспоминая статистику по погибшим кораблям.

— А у нас нет вариантов, — пожимает плечами Пол. — Я всегда знал, что погибну в своей лаборатории, а «Плесень» на неё ну никак не похожа.

— Пол…

— Прости, Хью, неудачная шутка, — расстраивается Стамец.

— Так, — обрывает его Джо, — никто тут без моего разрешения не помрёт, уяснили? Саунд, идём дальше.

Киорец жестом показывает направление движения, и его когти тускло мерцают в неярком бледно-жёлтом свете.

На инженерной палубе «Плесени» сияет свет. Яркий, голубовато-зелёный, он освещает каждый закуток и при этом нисколько не греет.

— Это она! — от волнения Пол шепчет. — Это наша энергия!

Энергий оказывается восемь. Они похожи на вытянутых морских звёзд, от красно-оранжевого до сине-фиолетового цвета, и сияют, как неоновая реклама. При появлении посторонних, обнимающие энергоблоки энергии поменьше, бросаются врассыпную. Ало-жёлтая и голубовато-зелёная остаются на страже, развернувшись самыми крупными лопастями к опасности.

— Уберите оружие, — просит Пол.

К удивлению Хью, его слушаются. Нервно мерцающие дула винтовок опускаются вниз.

— Оно не должно так! — шепчет Джо Саунду, кивая на оружие.

Вокруг Хью крутится совсем мелкая энергия, сине-фиолетовая с мерцающим белым гребнем. Она похожа на любопытного щенка, обнюхивающего новую игрушку. Обняв ногу Хью, она затекает на его пояс, отскакивает от металлической пряжки ремня, но тут же возвращается вновь, не касаясь больше металлических деталей одежды.

— Она учится! — восклицает, забывшись, Пол. — Она разумна!

— Собаки тоже… Пол!

Джо могла бы и не пытаться остановить Стамеца. Охваченный научным возбуждением, он тянется к энергии, и та касается его руки.

— Она током бьётся, — сообщает Пол, становясь на колени перед Хью.

— Я уже почувствовал…

Внезапно, Хью перестаёт чувствовать страх, словно Пол, который гладит необычное существо, своим безрассудством отогнал все опасности.

— А ведь в инструкции чётко написано не совать руки к неизвестным тварям, — напоминает Джо.

— Кто бы говорил, — отмахивается Пол.

— А я видел ужастик, котор-рый так же начинался, — подкалывает расслабившийся Саунд.

— А я — порно, — хихикает Стамец.

— По-ол? Я что-то о тебе не знаю?

Стамец смеётся и касается энергии второй рукой.

— Я читал о них, — говорит Пол. — Мало кто верит в существование энергий, ещё ни разу не было зафиксировано их присутствие, как говорится, на плёнке. Только данные сканеров, и то таких вот узкоспециальных. На прогулочном катере не будет георазведывательного оборудования, не так ли? Но те корабли, которые успевали подать сигнал о встрече с энергиями, находили такими же как «Плесень»: с опустошёнными энергоблоками.

— Для человека они не опасны?

— Нет, — уверенно говорит Пол, снимая юную энергию с Хью и сажая себе на плечо. — Когда волки сыты, они не охотятся на мышей.

— Оптимистичненько, — кривится Джо. — С чего ты взял? Может вон то большое как раз и думает, как бы ему нами закусить!

Джо тычет пальцем в крупное голубовато-зелёное сияние, чуть менее плотное, чем сидящая на Поле энергия. Мерцание подплывает ближе и вытягивает световое щупальце в сторону Джо. Почти касается её, освещая бледным светом. Оно проходит мимо Хью, и тот ощущает, как волоски на руках встают дыбом, а кожу покалывает, как если бы сотни слабеньких электроразрядов быстро-быстро касались её. Отчётливо пахнет озоном и слегка — палёной кожей.

В волосах Пола и Джо гуляют лиловые молнии, а короткая шерсть Саунда встаёт дыбом. Хью не может сдержать улыбку при виде ворчащего плюшевого киорца, ёжащегося от щекотки. Саунд стоит спокойно, опираясь ещё сильнее замерцавшую винтовку, только дыхательные щели активно трепещут: он принюхивается.

Энергия тянется к Саунду.

Истошно визжит наушник.

В одно мгновение гаснут винтовки, огоньки фазера и сканер Пола. Лиловый свет заливает всё вокруг под треск электрических разрядов.

***

— …ему стало больно от звука, потому оно и напало! Как любое живое существо! Я не дам их уничтожить! Это уникальные организмы!

— Пол, эти твари высосали всю нашу энергию!

Пол и Джо ссорятся, явно давно и громко. Хью тяжело открывать глаза, да и мешает плотная повязка на лице, он слышит голос Пола рядом с собой и чувствует, что тот сидит рядом на койке медотсека.

— Варп-двигатель работает? — спрашивает Пол.

— Да.

— Но?

— У нас нет… условно скажем, свечи зажигания. Понимаешь?

— Я сделаю. Я не дам убить живых существ. Только прогнать, Джонас Вернер!

Джо тяжело вздыхает, шуршит одеждой.

— Ты идеалист, Пол. В жизни так не работает. И из чего ты сделаешь штуку, которая запустит двигатель? Вся работа внутри варп-камеры ведётся в костюме высшей защиты и не более получаса!

— Работает, — мотает головой Пол. — надо только постараться. Подумать, а не действовать инстинктивно, как… энергии. Может, именно из-за этих существ не возвращается часть кораблей? Джо, мы обязаны вернуться и рассказать, что они такое и как с ними справится, не навредив им!

— Их можно отогнать и, запустив варп, пр-рыгнуть? — уточняет Саунд, перебив Пола.

— Да, — Пол тут же чует в киорце союзника.

Вернер зло и обессиленно стонет.

— У тебя два часа, Пол Стамец, и ни минутой больше. Саунд, поможешь.

— Отлично. Саунд, где у вас можно найти инструменты?

Ответа Саунда Хью не слышит. И абсолютно не представляет, как может выглядеть «свеча зажигания» для варп-двигателя.

— Пол! — зовёт он и тянет руку. — Пол, ты где?

Быстро приближаются лёгкие шаги.

— Расскажи мне, — требует Хью, — что ты собрался делать?

Пол гладит Хью по руке и берёт её в свою.

— Элементарную на самом деле вещь: я запущу туда дроида, который по команде включит нужную цепь, замкнув её собой. А то, что описала Джонси, это монтирование активационного реле, срабатывающего каждый раз, когда после команды перейти в варп, пилот сдвигает рычаги управления. Реле, кстати, каждый раз заново встраивают после замены дилитиевого кристалла или капитального ремонта двигателя, и лишь потом заваривают кожух. Отсюда и костюмы защиты… Джонси.

Голос Пола слегка меняется: он явно повернул голову в сторону от Хью

— Я не Джонси! — рычит Вернер с соседней с Хью койки.

— Как раз таки сейчас ты именно Джонси. Напугала моего Хью.

— Будь аккуратен, Пол. Пожалуйста.

— Да, дорогой доктор. Здесь и правда не место для смерти, я уже говорил, — Пол нежно целует его и встаёт. — Я готов, Саунд.

Киорец ворчит что-то невнятное.

— А я откуда знаю? — огрызается в ответ Пол. — Может у вас есть только ненужное, вообще ненужное и совсем ерунда!

После их ухода Хью не выдерживает и садится на койке.

— Почему тепло? — спрашивает он, чтобы нарушить повисшее молчание и немного сгладить резкость Пола.

— Саунд экранировал медотсек и запустил запасной генератор. И отгоняет тварей звуком.

— Крутит энергиям рок-н-ролл?

— Почти. Транслирует из выносной колонки звук той частоты, на которой зазвучал наушник. Твари не суются в наш коридор, хотя далеко и не отходят. Он и переносные такие сделал, не переживай, Калбер, твой муж в безопасности. — Джо ходит по медотсеку, приносит Хью портативный медсканер и проверяет повязку. — Я знаю Пола, вот увидишь, после этой заварушки он тебя больше не отпустит.

— Зачем она?

— Тебе обожгло роговицу. Автохирург подлатал, но сам понимаешь, он не специализированный. Тебе надо пару дней поберечь глаза.

— Кто такой Джонси?

— Рыжий кот из старого ужастика. На корабль притащили монстра, который убил весь экипаж. Выжил кот и женщина-безопасник, которая изначально была против пускать вернувшихся с высадки членов экипажа на корабль без карантина..

— Хоть раз краснорубашечнику повезло, — вздыхает Хью и снимает повязку с глаз.

— Доктор! — возмущается Джо.

— Принесите мне аптечку, мисс Вернер.

— Миссис, — поправляет Джо, принося требуемое. — У Пола устаревшая информация.

Сквозь слёзы и резь в глазах Хью находит нужную ампулу, но её отбирает Джо и даёт другую. Хью зажмуривается, протирает глаза стерильной салфеткой, рассматривает внимательно название препарата и код на ней, заправляет в инъектор.

— Спасибо.

У него нет права быть обузой.

***

Пол и Саунд возвращаются почти через семь часов. К тому моменту Хью уже способен смотреть на мир не щурясь, но всё равно настраивает себе специальный визор, который носят пациенты со светобоязнью, вызванной лечением: он способен затемняться, оставляя лишь комфортный уровень освещения. При контакте с энергиями это очень актуально.

— Хью! Тебе кто разрешил убрать повязку?! — Пол снимает с плеч большой рюкзак и аккуратно ставит его на смотровой стол.

И на нём, и на Саунде такие же визоры. Хью оглядывается на Джо. Ему кажется сначала, что на ней обычные солнцезащитные очки, но она подходит ближе, чтоб заглянуть в рюкзак Пола, и логотип «Tesla Corp.» развеивает заблуждение.

— Моя неспособность видеть опасна для группы, — морщится Хью, обращаясь к Полу. — Дома схожу к офтальмологу. Я врач, Пол, я знаю, чем рискую.

— Ты-то врач, — вздыхает Пол, — а я тебя люблю и боюсь за тебя.

От лёгкости, с которой Пол произносит своё «люблю» при посторонних, у Хью сбивается дыхание. Он крепко обнимает Пола и молчит.

— Не отпущу, — обещает Пол.

— Я же говорила! — фырчит Джо. — Что в рюкзаках?

— Пульт от нашего зажигания и запасной др-роид, — отвечает Саунд, почёсывая когтем узкую белую полоску на морде. — Пер-рвый уже в камер-ре двигателя.

— Но нам придётся спрятаться в спас-капсулах. Прыгать будем по таймеру, Саунд говорит, что программа для этого есть в навигаторской консоли.

— Я напишу сейчас блок, активир-рующий упр-равление др-роидом и встрою в навигационную программу, — Саунд встряхивается и, ворча, устраивается работать за столом для анализов. Короткая тёмно-рыжая грива, начинающаяся между ушами и исчезающая под воротником форменной рубашки, топорщится. Хью не помнит, какую эмоцию это обозначает.

Он чувствует себя до ужаса бесполезным. Это неправильное ощущение, но лучшее, что он может сейчас сделать — не мешать и надеяться, что его помощь никому не понадобится. Хью освобождается от объятий Пола, собирает аптечку, беря оттуда лишь стандартный регенератор и гипошприцы с обезболивающим и успокоительным для киорца. Мало ли что…

Саунд заканчивает быстро. Пол проглядывает код, задаёт пару вопросов. От первого Саунд отмахивается, а над вторым задумывается и в итоге исправляет на предложенное Полом.

— Так надёжнее, и правда, — довольно говорит киорец, скалясь в улыбке.

По пути на мостик, а потом и к спас-капсулам, они не встречают ни одну энергию. Существа так и не покинули инженерную палубу, охраняя молодых энергий и пустые аккумуляторы «Плесени».

— Сначала мы запустим звуковой сигнал, вызывающий беспокойство у энергий, и близкий по частоте к тому звуку, который сделал им больно в инженерном. Потом, когда они уйдут с корабля, программа рассчитает курс по координатам, даст сигнал дроиду, он замкнёт собой цепь, и мы уйдём в варп.

Пол в который раз рассказывает схему, словно надеется, что из-за повторения она сработает точнее. Параллельно тянется проверить настройки капсулы и сердито поджимает губы, видя, что консоль обесточена.

— А нельзя было сразу… — начинает Джо.

— Нет! — сверкает глазами Стамец. — Нельзя.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — соглашается Вернер, подняв руки.

Капсул всего две, и поместиться там можно только очень близко друг к другу. Хью отмечает привычность жеста, которым Джо обнимает Саунда, а он помогает ей пролезть в узковатую для неё дверцу. В спас-капсуле, почти в полной тишине, Пол целует Хью, обнимая его за шею и плотно прижимается к нему всем телом.

Глухо и очень издалека звучит сигнал Красной тревоги, и «Плесень», ощутимо вздрогнув, переходит с места в варп.

***

— …мы нашли себе место, где нам всегда будет плохо и есть куча дел, — говорит Пол, заканчивая мысль, которую Хью откровенно прослушал.

Перед Полом стоит огромная пустая коричневая кружка. Такая же, только белая с зелёной ручкой — перед Хью. Он признаёт, что только что проиграл соревнование: Саунд не только прекрасный программист, но и гениально варит кофе.

— Ты о чём, Пол? — переспрашивает Хью и, жмурясь от удовольствия, делает глоток из кружки.

— Об опытах Джона Кэлхуна с крысами, «Вселенная-25». — Вернер, похожая на тощего дракона, выпускает клубы дыма. — Старый, примитивный, но точь-в-точь про Homo sapiens sp. sapiens. Там в ящик два на два и в рост человека посадили четыре пары крыс, создали идеальные условия: еда, вода, места для гнёзд. Живи, да радуйся. Поначалу так и было, но популяция так и не доросла до запланированных четырёх тысяч особей, на которых и был рассчитан этот ящик. Останавливался на двух тысячах.

— Сначала молодые самцы выселялись старыми на периферию, — продолжает Стамец, поймав паузу в речи Вернер. — Потом самки становились агрессивными и начинали пожирать своё потомство. В конце-концов они переставали спариваться вообще и уходили жить в верхние гнёзда, отшельничали. А молодые самцы занимались исключительно своей шкуркой и едой, и тоже не желали спариваться.

Вернер кашляет и продолжает хриплым низким голосом:

— За четыре года популяция вымирала. От старости. Раз за разом, в каждом эксперименте это повторялось. Двадцать пять чёртовых раз две тысячи двести с чем-то крыс подыхали в своём искусственном раю среди изобилия и скуки. Человечество вымерло бы как те крысы, если бы не кризис Евгенических войн и не выход в космос. Ни мы, ни крысы не созданы для спокойствия и благополучия. Эволюция придумала нас для борьбы, любое живое существо создано именно для выживания, а космос — это то место…

Джо смотрит на Пола, и они заканчивают хором:

— Где никто не услышит твой крик!

Хью слушает, как они хохочут, и напряжение последнего дня окончательно отпускает его.

— Жаль, что «Вселенную» опровергли, — сообщает Вернер, раскуривая следующую сигару.

— Красиво было, гладенько объяснено, но исполнение некорректно, — соглашается Пол. — Однако признайте, скука вредна всем, и крысам, и людям.

— Как и близкор-родственное скр-рещивание в уютной клетке, — презрительно произносит Саунд, дёргая ухом и крутя в руках кружку. — Но будет нужно, и вашу «Вселенную» снова достанут, отр-ряхнут пыль и докажут, что кр-ритика неверна, а экспер-римент гениален.

— Точно… — зевает Пол. — Поэтому нельзя пускать на самотёк естественно-научное образование, а людей нужно учить мыслить критически.

Саунд насмешливо хрипит и дёргает усами.

— Всех надо, человек Пол Стаметс.

Хью видит, как Пол с удовольствием вдыхает дым сигары. Джо косится на него, прищуривается до морщинок у глаз.

— Ну что, идём спать, Пол Стаметс? — передразнивает она выговор заворчавшего Саунда. — Только теперь ты к себе, я к себе.

Хью выпадает из оцепенения, когда отчаянно зевающий Пол подаёт ему руку.

— Давай, Хью, а то я усну прямо здесь.

Каюты на «Плесени» маленькие, рассчитанные на двух человек. Узкие койки прикручены к стене, одна над другой, а тонкие ватные матрасы явно помнят времена и получше.

Хью падает на нижнюю койку и со стоном вытягивается на ней.

— До самой посадки не встану с неё, — обещает он.

— Я с тобой не встану, — соглашается Пол и ложится рядом.

— Ты не говорил, что ты бисексуален.

— Потому что я не бисексуален.

— Но ты спал с Вернер, судя по её словам.

— Во-первых, — Хью поворачивается к Полу, — спать вместе можно не трахаясь, а во-вторых я спал с Вернером. Джонасом Вернером.

— Её братом?

— Хью! Ты точно устал головой, — вздыхает Пол, гладя Хью по груди, явно настроенный получить удовольствие и доставить его сам.

Пол ласкает Хью, уже целенаправленно возбуждая его. Сам Стамец разгорается медленно, его жара хватает на всю ночь. Хью не жалуется на темперамент, но порой ему самому достаточно секса и оргазмов, но оставить Пола неудовлетворённым ему не позволяет совесть. И, чего греха таить, мужская гордость.

Секса не получается. Хью, посмеиваясь, подтягивает повыше уснувшего во время минета мужа. Пол ворчит, ёжится и уютно сворачивается под боком у Хью, который так старается не обращать внимания на возбуждение, что тоже засыпает.

А утром, вводя себе в глаза лекарство, Хью вспоминает те ампулы, что у него отобрала Вернер и их маркировку. Эстрадиол-17-бета. Хью отвешивает себе мысленный подзатыльник. Он же сам колет себе ципионат тестостерона той же фирмы, чтобы поддерживать в норме низкий от природы уровень гормона. В то время, когда Пол спал с Джо, она была в мужском теле.

— Ты долбоёб, Хью Калбер, — вполголоса ставит себе диагноз Хью.

— Чего ворчишь, как Саунд? — сонный и растрёпанный Пол, зевая, входит в очень маленькую ванную. На «Фомальгауте» у Хью и его коллеги ванна в половину всей каюты «Плесени».

Пол такой милый, и так потешно щурится и передёргивает плечами, что Хью не может удержаться и обнимает его. Пол тут же вырывается из его рук, и хитро прищуривается в ответ на недоумённый взгляд Хью.

— Кажется, я тебе кое-что должен за вчерашнее, — говорит он и опускается на колени, стаскивая с Хью бельё.

— Блядь, Пол… — выдыхает Хью, чувствуя губы на своём члене.

Он стонет, чувствуя сильный шлепок ладони по бедру и то, как короткие ногти впиваются в кожу, в наказание за ругань. Определённо, секс — лучший способ проснуться. Хью придерживает рукой член и кончает на лицо Пола. Другую он кладёт Полу на затылок и массирует, ероша короткие волосы, зная, как ему это нравится.

Встав с колен, Пол отворачивается к раковине и явно ищет зубную щётку. Он практически не возбуждён, но полностью удовлетворён тем, что доставил удовольствие мужу.

— А ты? — спрашивает Хью, обнимая Пола и целуя его в шею, чуть пониже линии роста волос.

— А я, дорогой доктор, — Пол поворачивается в объятьях и отвечает на поцелуй, — когда мы вернёмся домой, разложу тебя на кровати и хорошенько трахну. Не возражаешь?

— Ещё б я возражал, — улыбается Хью.

— Тогда иди и добудь мне кофе. Я меняю его на секс.

Хью закатывает глаза и кидает в тихонько посмеивающегося Пола футболку, так удобно подвернувшуюся под руку. Приходит уверенность: они никогда никому друг друга не отдадут.

***

— Калбер… Доктор Калбер! Боже мой, но как же так, боже, но мы думали… О, мой бог!.. — причитающий парень оторопело смотрит на Хью. — Доктор Калбер, но вы же погибли!

— С чего бы мне погибать, ерунды не говорите, мистер Арно.

Когда Хью добирается до своего кабинета, четверо сообщают ему, что он погиб.

На рабочей консоли восемь пропущенных от Пола звонков, последний — около десяти минут назад. Хью садится за рабочий стол и перезванивает.

— Пол? Что случилось?

— Мне сообщили, что ты погиб.

Пол смотрит искоса, избегая смотреть прямо. На мгновение, всего лишь на один короткий миг Пол Стамец поверил, что с Хью случилось непоправимое. Это особенно заметно по тому, как дрожит нижнее веко на правом глазу. Пол пытается это остановить, трёт глаз, и веки уже покраснели и немного припухли.

— Но…

Пол вскидывает руку.

— …и я не сошёл с ума лишь потому, что мне сказали, что я погиб вместе с тобой. Хью. На «Гаргантюа» был взрыв. Секции нейрофизиологии и иммунологии разметало в пыль. Тридцать шесть человек. И да, Хью, меня переводят на «Дискавери», а не на «Гленн», я теперь не только звёздный, но и флотский. А андорианцы не снялись с конференции, они просто не прилетели: на их корабль кто-то напал, поговаривают, что клингоны, и это из-за них, оказывается, нас отозвали.

Пол выпаливает это на одном дыхании и, наконец-то, смотрит на Хью с экрана.

— Меня бесит, что мои исследования, то, что мы со Страалом изучаем, в первую очередь послужит войне, — продолжает он. — Я зол оттого, что стану соучастником убийств, пусть Федерация будет защищаться. Но Хью, ходят слухи, что это мы напали первыми, что «Шеньчжоу» ударил раньше, чем клингоны обозначили свои намерения.

— Я тоже слышал это, — кивает Хью. — Но подробностей пока никто не знает, кроме командования, конечно же.

Но по оговоркам среди коллег Хью уже понял: приграничным конфликтом не ограничится, клингоны не остановятся, и уведомление из штаба Звёздного Флота, ещё не открытое, означает: будет война.

Пол вдруг хихикает.

— Ты бы видел, как тут на меня все вешались, вроде как от радости. Ка-ак же! Пол Стамец вернулся!

Хью улыбается. Он подпирает голову рукой и слушает, как супруг возмущается по поводу вечеринки, которую хотят устроить некие Энрике и Саванна.

— Им тоже страшно, Хью, — серьёзнеет Стамец, — поэтому я им разрешил, я же не сволочь какая. И… никого из них не берут на «Дискавери», там будет абсолютно новый коллектив, способностей которого я не знаю. И у Страала так же.

— Сходи туда, — советует Хью.

— Куда? — переспрашивает Стамец.

— На вечеринку.

— Сдурел? Портить людям праздник своей кислой миной?

— Не портить, и не праздник, а поддержать в трудный момент тех, кто тебе рад. Я на практике был у куратора, точь-в-точь как ты. Вспыльчивый, придирчивый, вечно недовольный результатами проделанной работы. «Ты делаешь мне больно своей глупостью, Хью Калбер, а если мой лучший интерн делает мне больно…» — Хью передразнивает кого-то из прошлого. — «Я забуду и никогда не вспомню, за что тебя уважаю, если ты не ответишь мне на этот ма-аленький вопрос!», «Не нерви меня, я и сам нервный». Феерический был лектор и практик. Сто лет старика не видел, ещё б столько же не видеть, а всё равно скучаю. Язва, талантище и гений. Как ты. И я б без его подсказок и споров с ним не приобрёл бы того опыта, что у меня есть. Это он отправил меня к чёрту на кулички набирать стаж.

— Хью, я в обморок упаду, обещаю, если фраза, с которой он тебя отправил на кулички, содержала оборот про дальние рубежи, старик ходил с тростью, а фамилия его Прециковски…

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Минутку…

Пол исчезает из поля зрения камеры, роняет что-то, ходит по каюте, сдвигает столик, возвращает его на место и, в итоге с радостным восклицанием, находит нужное.

— Вот, смотри.

Это старое потёртое портмоне из чёрной кожи. А в отсеке для ай-ди — фотография, слегка пожелтевшая от времени.

— Это мой дед, — поясняет Стамец. — Яромир Прециковски. Мы с ним всегда были очень близки.

Дед абсолютно такой, каким его знал кадет Калбер. С тростью и язвительным прищуром.

— Потому он и не приехал на знакомство со мной, так как уже знал, кто я.

— Да. Сказал, что я теперь в надёжных руках и «этот камень я таки переложил на чужие плечи!» Занялся исследованиями и думать про нас забыл.

— Теперь я точно знаю, в кого ты такой… ворчун и язва, — подкалывает Хью.

— Вот не надо! — притворно возмущается Пол. — У меня мать — талантливая пианистка, а тётка всегда выигрывает в казино.

Они говорят, говорят и говорят, старательно не касаясь больше темы взрыва на «Гаргантюа», грядущих перемен и, возможно даже, войны. Когда в третий раз звучит сигнал, отсчитавший час разговора, Пол прощается, показывая входящий звонок от Джа-Джа-Эс. Хью хохочет, успев услышать до обрыва связи:

— Да, Джастин?

Обещая себе спросить у Пола, под каким именем он записал три года назад контакт с его номером, Хью делает звонок по внутренней связи.

— Мистер Суворно? У меня изменились обстоятельства. Я хочу подать запрос на перевод на «Дискавери» в связи с тем, что там будет служить мой супруг.


	4. Четвертый, с мордобоем

Лабораторию для перевозки на «Дискавери» Пол собирает и пакует очень быстро. Хью поджимает губы, глядя на то, как суетятся, упорядоченно и деловито, сотрудники с безликими чёрными дельтами.

— Муравьи точнее бы не смогли! — в голосе Пола звучит злое восхищение. — Только муравьи сами умеют, а эти — дрессированные.

Вчера, чем больше «Хар Тэнгэр»[(*)](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216107274.htm#more) удалялся от базы Звёздного Флота, где Хью присутствовал на подписании Полом контракта, и чем ближе становилась Денева, тем больше ворчал Пол. Хью слушал его бубнёж, поддакивал в нужных местах, а сам вертел в голове мысль, что Пол на самом деле уже смирился, и ему нужно просто выговориться. А сейчас, следя за упаковыванием и погрузкой оборудования на шаттлы «Дискавери», Хью убеждается: Пол уже готов к дальнейшей работе.

Сам Хью помочь толком ничем не может. Он сидит на погрузчике со сломанным двигателем, читает «Neurological» и издалека любуется Полом.

— Хорош, правда? — рядом останавливается темнокожий, коротко стриженый парень и кивает на Стамеца. — Если б его не перевели на «Дискавери», я б сам ушёл, верите?

— Почему? — удивляется Хью, не сразу переключая внимание.

— Он на плесень, проросшую вдруг во вроде бы стерильном образце, смотрит с меньшим омерзением, чем на меня. И ведь знает, что я… — парень замолкает, но заканчивает: — влюблён в него, как дурак.

Дурак и есть, думает Хью, кто ж первому встречному рассказывает о таком?

— Простите, — белозубо улыбается парень, — меня Энрике зовут, а моё признание — синдром попутчика. Ну кому я ещё могу рассказать, что у меня сердце обмирает и ноги подкашиваются? Говорят, у него кто-то есть, уже давно.

Хью представляется, пожимает парню руку.

— А почему вы решили, что Стамец знает?

— Я пытался пригласить его на свидание. Глупо, да?

— Ну почему же? Если вам нравится или не нравится человек, то стоит дать ему понять это.

— Когда нам сообщили, что Пол Стамец погиб на «Гаргантюа», напился. А на вечеринке в честь его возвращения… Он пришёл, сам, его не Страал привёл… Я набрался смелости пригласить его на свидание. Получил отказ, даже относительно вежливый, — Энрике тоскливо смотрит на Хью. — Уже два года не могу найти в себе сил перевестись куда-нибудь! Только решился — и вот, он сам уходит. В Звёздный Флот! А ведь кричал, что заморозит к чёрту Стеллавиатори, лишь бы его работа не досталась военным.

Хью смеётся. Он ещё слышал версию от Страала про «сожру всё, но не отдам» и «сожгу вместе с собой».

— Иногда расставание — лучший способ вылечиться от одержимости.

— Или заболеть ещё сильнее, — вздыхает Энрике, прислонившись к погрузчику и не спуская глаз с Пола.

— Может быть, вам стоит сходить к психоаналитику?

Энрике задирает голову и смотрит на Хью сверху вниз.

— А, вы врач…

— Да, и что в этом такого, что вы произносите это таким тоном?

— А врачи всегда отправляют к другим врачам, снимая с себя ответственность за помощь. А те, другие, назначают таблетки и тоже снимают ответственность.

Хью слезает с погрузчика и смотрит на Энрике. Тот не выдерживает и опускает глаза.

— Я предлагаю такой вариант решения проблемы лишь потому, что знаю: он если и не поможет совсем, то облегчит ваше состояние, — он переходит на официально обращение.

— Любовь — не болезнь, — выдавливает из себя Энрике.

— Да, это самое прекрасное, что только может случиться с человеком. И самое тяжёлое и больное. Это и награда, и испытание.

— Вы тоже кого-то любите и несчастны, — предполагает Энрике.

— Да, я люблю, и нет, я счастлив, хоть мой любимый человек довольно сложный по характеру мужчина.

— Может… Доктор Калбер, может быть, вы поможете мне?

— Нет, во-первых у меня несколько иная специализация, нейрофизиология это далеко не психоаналитика, а во-вторых, я глубоко заинтересованное лицо.

Энрике хмурится и нервно мнёт рубашку.

— Вы… любите Пола Стамеца?

— Я его муж. И перевёлся на «Дискавери» вслед за ним.

— Чёрт… И я тут вам душу раскрываю. Славно вы посмеялись.

— Я ни мгновения не смеялся, я знаю, как тяжело любить кого-то, даже если чувство взаимно.

Хью достаёт падд, находит нужный контакт в списке.

— Энрике, примите, пожалуйста, файл.

Падд с логотипом Деневской станции терраформирования присылает запрос на коннект.

— В файле контакты специалистов, которые могут с вами поработать. Если станет совсем тяжело, обратитесь к ним. Возможно, ваша зацикленность имеет в своей основе и другие причины.

Парень окончательно сникает. Хью кладёт ему ладонь на плечо, а потом и вовсе обнимает.

— Обязательно будет лучше, поверь мне, парень.

Энрике отстраняется.

— Спасибо, доктор. Позвольте, я всё равно буду вам завидовать?

Хью машет рукой, мол, завидуй, что я с этим сделаю?

Они больше не разговаривают. Хью видит, что Энрике записал сброшенный файл в отдельную папку с пометкой «важно».

Любовь не болезнь, думает Хью, но очень тяжёлое испытание. И не всегда счастливое и обоюдное. Он сдерживает улыбку при мысли, что сам себе завидует: его муж шикарный мужчина, язва, гений и весь его.

Хью горд собой и любуется Полом. Он как раз вскарабкался на погрузчик и объясняет двум рабочим, как расставлять ящики. Ради разнообразия в этот раз они все одинаковые.

Рядом с Хью и Энрике шлёпается чёрная сумка. Жилистый загорелый мужик в форме службы безопасности останавливается возле них и закуривает. У курева едкий дым паршивого табака.

Безопасник присматривается к своим соседям, прослеживает куда смотрит Энрике.

— Я узнаю этот взгляд. Парень, ты проебал всё, даже не поимев: в этот раз правду говорят, есть у него кто-то ещё, кроме грибов и этого его, крючконосого.

Мужик кажется Хью знакомым, он хмурится, вспомнив, где его видел: он орал на Лэндри, начальницу службы безопасности, когда та выдала ему недопуск к службе на «Дискавери» по личным причинам, касающихся одного из членов экипажа. Хью сам же и сходил к ней поговорить, увидев отметку в личном деле Пола о нежелании служить с неким Карелом Новаком. Хью приглядывается внимательнее. Мужик, вроде бы, похож, но ошибаться не хочется.

Энрике встряхивает упрямо головой, но никак не комментирует слова безопасника. Его явно напрягает даже мимолётное внимание со стороны человека, излучающего всем своим видом уверенность в себе и тяжёлый характер.

— Такую же сучку, как сам, и выбрал, — продолжает мужик, зло оскалившись, как от застарелой боли, высунувшейся ни к месту. — Только и тявкает на всех, шавка, а как мужиком быть, так кишка тонка.

Хью не выдерживает. Да, он выслушал Энрике и не дрогнул, выслушал предположения этого типа в свой адрес, но когда оскорбили Пола… Хью разворачивается всем телом и вкладывает набранную энергию в удар. Каким бы ни был тренированным и сильным его противник, внезапность на стороне Хью.

Мужик сплёвывает кровь, а Хью пригибается вниз, замечая лишь, как сбегает Энрике, и сосредотачивается на предстоящей драке. Мужик долго не ждёт, уже через мгновение тело Хью радостно отзывается на адреналиновую бурю. Он уходит от серии быстрых ударов, ловит пару по касательной в корпус, сам достаёт противника по ногам и в лицо.

Когда между ними влетает Пол, Хью еле успевает остановиться.

— Карел! Хью! Вы что тут устро…

Предназначенный Хью удар попадает Полу в грудь и отбрасывает его к стоящим у стены отсека ящикам. Хью кидается к нему, судорожно пытающемуся вдохнуть.

— Ёб твою, Пол, ну куда ж ты лезешь? — подскочивший к упавшему Полу мужик останавливается, стоит только Хью выставить руку.

— Вы знакомы? — спрашивает он, удерживая замершего от боли Пола.

— Да есть немного, — отмахивается Карел, касаясь пальцами начинающих наливаться синяков на лице. — Здорово ты меня, а по тебе не скажешь. Какой уровень?

Хью поддёргивает рукав форменки, демонстрируя сине-зелёный шнурок. Мужик свистит.

— На полпути к вершине?

— Некогда дальше, — отмахивается Хью и сдерживает себя, чтоб не увязнуть в разговоре: о капоэйре он готов говорить часами, она стала бы его жизнью, если бы медицину он не любил больше. И он не будет говорить о своей страсти с тем, кто оскорбил Пола.

— Что вы устроили? — совладавший с дыханием Пол трёт грудь рукой. — Хью!

— Он оскорбил тебя, — Хью сканирует Пола трикодером, думая, что когда они вернутся на «Дискавери», то он лично отведёт Пола в медотсек.

— Собака лает, а караван идёт, — Пол смотрит в глаза эсбэшника. — Тем более, я знаю, что и почему он мог сказать. Я прав, Карел?

Карел смотрит зло и с досадой.

— Прав. Я вечно из-за тебя…

— Из-за меня, да. Но это не повод лезть в драки и избивать моего мужа!

Карел длинно свистит, окидывает Хью оценивающим взглядом и явно хочет ответить, но к ним подходят вызванные Энрике коллеги Карела, и он отходит поговорить с ними. Хью отчётливо слышит про «встретил бывшего с его нынешним, ну и взыграло ретивое, мужики, что вы как не люди».

— Он любит тебя, — поворачивается Хью к Полу, чтоб не прислушиваться к разговору.

— А я — тебя. Ни Карел, ни Энрике не стоили того, чтоб что-нибудь начинать. — Пол усмехается, морщась. — Вот видишь, я оставляю здесь свой клуб бывших жён.

— Он преследовал тебя? Я видел твой запрос, и то, как ему отказала Лэндри в переводе на корабль.

— Карел? Нет, я бы не назвал это преследованием, я просто не хотел, чтоб вы встречались. Хью, у меня ужасный вкус на любовников, я постоянно вляпываюсь, я даже с тобой поначалу боялся, что найдётся какой-нибудь изъян, из-за которого нам придётся расстаться, какая-нибудь черта в характере, в образе жизни, в твоём поведении в постели… — Пол переводит дыхание и продолжает: — А Карел…Он ухаживал, как умел и когда время было. Мы спали с ним. Я его выставил.

— И не объяснил ему, почему?  
— Ну-у…

— Пол, так не делается.

— Он мог бы и сам выяснить, коли надо было, — возмущается Пол, но Хью уже чувствует, что тот понимает свою неправоту.

— Да как же, поговоришь с тобой! — раздаётся хриплый голос вернувшегося Карела. — Ты то на конференции, то в лабораториях, куда у меня нет допуска, то в экспедиции в таких ебенях, что пиздец! Блядь, вот встретил красивого мужика, познакомились, пообщались, в постель легли. И тут тебя из неё ни за что выкидывают в коридор! Пол, ну если я что не так начал делать, сказать-то можно?!

Пол молча отводит глаза и не смотрит на него.

— В трусах хоть? — не удерживается Хью, внутренне готовый к новой драке.

— Без.

— Подстава, — соглашается Хью.

— Ты, вообще, на чьей стороне? — шипит Пол.

— На стороне нормально оконченных отношений, — отрезает Хью.

Карел хмыкает.

— Да мы просто трахались, — злится Пол. — Без обязательств.

— Вот, значит, как? — взвивается Карел. — А я-то, идиот, думал, что почти восемь месяцев ебли — это уже что-то да значит! Да я тебя, говнюка, как увидел тогда, в кровищще после высадки на Карасе, думал лично удавлю, чтоб больше так не пугаться. Веришь, доктор, его руки и колено по частям весь медотсек собирал.

Хью хмурится. Он ещё не читал медкарточку Пола, но что у него есть несколько крупных шрамов, о которых он не любит говорить, — видел.

— Да времени у меня ни на что не было, — устало говорит Пол. — Как раз доставили образец прототаксит, мы начали работать, я неделями не вылезал из лабораторий и сада, а тут ты со своим «определиться» и «остепениться». Я думать не мог ни о чём, кроме того, на что наткнулся и как это исследовать, а ты…

Пол машет рукой.

— А тут я со своими соплями? Невовремя?

— Да. Ты и сейчас невовремя, — твёрдо говорит Пол, глядя на этот раз в глаза Карела.

— Судьба, значит, такая. — Карел докуривает, давит бычок о край урны. — В общем так, доктор. Удачи тебе с ним, мужик. Тебе то ещё чудовище досталось. Заманаешься считать, сколько раз он ночевал со своими грибами, а сколько — в вашей постели.

Карел уходит. Он слегка прихрамывает: Хью всё-таки достал его в колено, но этим уже займётся врач другого корабля.

— А ещё, — Пол поворачивается к Хью, — я тогда тебя встретил. Поэтому как услышал про «вдруг не вернусь или ещё чего, так хоть тебе достанется», так и… Я испугался, Хью, что не выставив его сию секунду, наутро, увлёкшись работой, просто не расслышу толком, что он говорит, и соглашусь на «остепениться». А потом придётся возиться со всеми этими разводами и разборками. И я опоздаю к тебе.

Хью не знает что сказать. Такому Полу, хмурящемуся от чувства неловкости и опасения всё испортить, он не может сказать, что это именно Пол поступил по-свински. Суровый мужик с усталыми глазами не виноват в том, что споткнулся о величайшее чудо во Вселенной. И тем более не его вина, что это чудо обернулось в его глазах чудовищем.

— И ты набросился на него как кошка на медведя?

— На волка, — поправил Пол. — Но по сути так. Он прав, тебе достался говнюк, помешанный на грибах и работе.

Хью старательно давит в себе жалость. Отдавать Пола прошлому он не собирается ни в какой форме, даже если это воспоминания.

— Пол?

— А?  
— Обещай мне одну вещь?

Пол смотрит на него, склонив голову к плечу.

— Если ты когда-нибудь решишь что-то за нас двоих, то скажи мне о своём решении, чтоб мы с тобой обсудили то, что ты решил? — Хью кивает в сторону коридора, в который ушёл Карел. — Я не такой сильный, как он.

Пол открывает рот, дёрнувшись в сторону от Хью.

— Да, дорогой доктор, обещаю. — Пол сгребает воротник форменки Хью в кулак. — И даже не думай, что место для любви осталось в песках Вунгу. Место там, где мы с тобой.

Пол толкает Хью к стенке отсека, жадно целует, не разжимая кулака на воротнике, отчего тот впивается в шею. Отстранившись, Пол расправляет смятую ткань, оглаживает плечи Хью и выходит, тут же начиная громко объяснять грузчикам, что и куда они не так поставили.

Калбер медленно выдыхает и выходит следом.

Его чудовище всегда будет для него личным чудом.

 


	5. Пятый, травматичный

Когда голова Эша Тайлера странно дёргается, а зрачки резко расширяются и сжимаются снова, единственной мыслью Хью становится: «Как хорошо, что Пол в коме». Он ещё успевает отступить к консоли и вдавить кнопку вызова экстренной помощи, когда Тайлер шагает вперёд и поднимает руки…

Хью удара не чувствует, только стены смещаются со своих мест, а перед глазами вместо жуткого оскала Тайлера — мерцающее силовое поле и опора кушетки, на которой лежит Пол. Хью слышит, как тот стонет и говорит про врага, который рядом. И точно так же он слышит, как уходит этот враг, всего лишь отключив силовое поле, но не тронув заключённого в нём человека. Хью с тоской и ужасом понимает, что всё произошедшее припишут Полу, а он не может, никак не может предупредить, помочь, опровергнуть… Не в силах сдвинуться с места, он может лишь дышать и моргать, и это уже счастье, но голос не повинуется ему. И остаётся лишь сожалеть, что Саргасс, начальник медслужбы, так и не смог добиться присутствия на борту стажёра-вулканца. Лорка упёрся и так и не подписал бумаги энсину Т’Сатаи, а ведь она могла бы сейчас проникнуть в его разум и узнать, увидеть, что Пол не виновен, что… враг рядом.

Пол замолкает. Шуршит ткань его одежды, босые ноги шлёпают по полу. Хью не видит, что он делает, понимает лишь, что Пол стоит у консоли сканера.

— Ты здесь и не со мной, — грустно говорит Пол, садясь рядом с ним и беря за руку.

Он продолжает сидеть и не сопротивляется, когда служба безопасности и медики врываются в медотсек. Хью успевает лишь услышать крик упавшей рядом с ним на колени Поллард: «Не трогать! Он жив!» И отрывистые команды Саргасса, приказывающего запустить криокамеру, просканировать пациента и зафиксировать шейный отдел.

И убрать «этого чёртового экспериментатора» за силовое поле.

«Не надо крио! Не хочу! Не надо!» — но на Хью никто не обращает внимания. «Пол!»

Они правы, он и сам бы поместил тяжёлого пациента в заморозку: на «Дискавери» нет никого, кто мог бы собрать его шею и не повредить спинной мозг.

Это чудо, что Тайлер сломал лишь позвоночник, но не разорвал нервные пути. Такое случается раз на миллион, и он, Хью Калбер, грёбаный счастливчик, раз вытянул этот билет.

— Готовьте, — рыкает Саргасс. — И посмотрите, чем он тут занимался. Стамец, конечно, ебанутый на голову, но не до такой степени, чтоб убивать мужа.

— Его состояние…

— Презумпция невиновности, доктор Поллард, — отрезает Саргасс. — И найдите этого Тайлера, он явно был здесь и мог что-то видеть.

— Это секретная информация, — слышит Хью голос, который не узнаёт, сквозь мерное гудение медсканера. — У вас нет доступа.

— Вертел я ваш доступ, — спокойно сообщает Саргасс. — У меня че пэ в медотсеке, лейтенант Гройсс, а значит, мне нужен Эш Тайлер и узнать, что здесь произошло.

Гройсс и Саргасс отходят, Хью их больше не слышит. Он видит Поллард.

— Доктор Калбер, Хью… Я сейчас начну процедуру ввода в крио. — Она склоняется к нему и понижает голос. — Не буду скрывать, Хью, положение очень тяжёлое. Чем быстрее мы тебя доставим на Землю, тем лучше. Время играет против нас, дорогой, поэтому мы остановим его для тебя.

Хью закрывает и открывает глаза.

— Вот и хорошо, — правильно понимает его Поллард. — Когда проснёшься, всё будет уже позади.

Она вводит ему успокоительное и подключает систему со снотворным и миорелаксантами. Саргасс прикатывает «морозильник» с антифриз-растворами, которые не дадут клеткам тела погибнуть при заморозке. Термоодеяло, настроенное не греть, а охлаждать, тоже добавляет эффект. Хью начинает колотить дрожь.

— Считайте от десяти назад, доктор Калбер, считайте у себя в голове, — просит севшая рядом на специальный стул лейтенант Антохина, старающаяся говорить спокойно и уверенно.

Это её первая самостоятельная работа по погружению в крио, она нервничает. Хью хотел бы подбодрить её, но может лишь моргнуть. Антохина улыбается, и кладёт на его лицо маску. Где-то вне поля зрения Хью начинает шипеть подаваемый газ.

«Десять, девять… восемь… семь…»

***

Первый раз Хью приходит в себя в темноте и тишине. Мерно пищат приборы, Хью чувствует, что он зафиксирован в сложном корсете. Сердце стучит заполошно, но Хью удерживает себя от попыток вырваться. Он давит в себе эту первую дикую реакцию: бежать.

На изменившийся писк приборов приходит кто-то из дежурящих врачей.

— Доброй ночи! — здоровается пришедший. — Я рад, что вы снова с нами доктор Калбер. Меня зовут Эрнар Свенссон. Вы на Земле, операция прошла успешно, ваше состояние стабильно. Ваш муж тоже здесь, отдыхает. С вашего позволения я не буду его будить, он, кажется, уснул впервые за всё это время.

Заговорить Хью и не пытается, он слушает голос медбрата, называющего звёздную дату, город и больницу, и ловит ощущение безумной радости от слов «ваш муж здесь». Пол жив! Он снова в сознании и здоров, раз его пустили в медблок, и он просто спит, а не заперт в палате.

— Вы пока обездвижены, — продолжает парень, — это чтобы вы не повредили себе, придя в сознание. Завтра после осмотра начнём уменьшать дозу препаратов. Функции спинного мозга не повреждены, вы способны самостоятельно дышать и двигаться.

Хью знает процедуру, но слышать подтверждение своим мыслям успокаивает лучше любых лекарств. Он засыпает, представляя себе, как улыбнётся Пол, когда ему скажут, что его муж пришёл в себя.

Утром Хью будит старческий, но ясный и сильный голос.

— Интересный случай, интересный. Был бы помоложе — сам бы прооперировал, но эти ваши финтифлюшки! Вовек теперь не освоить.

— Деда! — шипит собеседник первого голоса, и сердце Хью пропускает удар: Пол! — Всё ты освоил!

— Но к столу меня не подпускают, — жалуется старик. — Только консультантом.

— Деда, если ты будешь постоянно оперировать, то как твои ученики опыта наберут?

— На дальних рубежах, — припечатывает дед. — А то не знают, где у вулканца сердце, или что у клингона их два.

— Представляю, сколько у них зубов в детском возрасте… — пытается пошутить Пол, но Хью уверен, что не получится. Уж больно тон суровый у старика.

— Двадцать шесть. У взрослых — тридцать шесть или сорок два.

— Лучше б я молчал…

— Именно!

— Деда! — стонет Стамец.

Хью пытается вспомнить, где он слышал голос невидимого старика и почему у него такие познания в анатомии разумных видов Федерации. Всё-таки память после всех потрясений ещё не пришла в норму. Хью помнит, что с семьёй Пола он знаком, даже с дядей битломаном, всех помнит прекрасно, а дед — смутный образ сухого крепкого старика, ходящего с тростью и горбящегося только ради понта.

Шипит пневмодверь.

— Доктор Прециковски, вы не могли бы…

— Нет!

— Доктор Мбенга, доктор Прециковски обязательно посмотрит все материалы, только позже, хорошо?

Снова шипение двери.

Всё встаёт на места. Хью вспоминает, что этот «деда» читал им нейрофизиологию. И нейропатологию. И что-то там ещё узкоспециальное для тех, кто пошёл на нейрохирурга. И прозвище «Старик» получил лет за двадцать до поступления Хью в Академию Звёздного Флота. И что это первый раз, когда Старик видит его после выпуска из ординатуры: ни на знакомство с семьёй, ни на свадьбу дед не приехал.

— Вот потому на тебе все и ездят.

Если б Хью мог, он бы сказал, что на Поле ехать — это слезть там же, где сел, что Пол упрям, умён, красив…

Хью снова засыпает, убаюканный препаратами, которых всё ещё слишком много в его крови.

***

Хью с удивлением узнаёт, что оперировал его вулканец. Доктор Санор приходит ближе к вечеру, когда готовы все анализы и проведено полное сканирование прооперированной области. Прециковски, бодро клацающий наконечником трости, громогласно спорит с вулканцем по срокам заживления и снятия системы вытягивания.

— Какие прогнозы, деда?

Хью хочет открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть мужа, но никак не может набраться решимости сделать это. Он лежит и слушает, что происходит вокруг и привыкает. Всё-таки подслушивание теперь надолго будет его единственным развлечением.

— Перелом тела второго шейного позвонка третьей степени с разрывом связок и мышц и компрессионное ущемление спинного мозга. Пол, это реабилитация от полугода до полутора лет. Ему на вытяжке лежать три-четыре недели, потом до полугода торакокраниальная повязка, потом…

Пол перебивает.

— Деда, ты так говоришь, словно уговариваешь меня всё бросить и уехать!

— Щас я сделаю тебе скандал! — возмущается собеседник Пола. — Я тебя предупреждаю, чтобы ты был готов к тому, что от тебя потребуется.

— Я готов! И сидеть с ним, и ухаживать…

— Нет. Тебе с ним жить, — припечатывает Прециковски. — Каково ему будет знать, что ты видел его больным и слабым?

И как бы Пол ни настаивал, что справится и что никакая болезнь не сможет заставить его изменить отношение к мужу, его слушать не стали.

— Поверь мне, Пол, — тихо говорит Старик, — семьи распадались и из-за меньшего. Позволь врачам делать своё дело. Это не та травма, где можно доверить уход за пациентом дилетанту.

В наступившей тишине особо укоризненно пищит аппарат, отсчитывающий сердечный ритм. По дыханию Пола Хью понимает, что тот глубоко обижен и еле сдерживается, чтоб не поссориться с дедом.

— Мистер Стамец, — голос вулканца тих и шелестит, как песок их жаркой планеты, — доктор Прециковски преувеличивает сроки, вторая стадия лечения после снятия вытяжения составит два-три месяца. Мой коллега, видимо… изучает древние методы лечения подобных травм доварпового периода вашей цивилизации.

Прециковски фырчит.

— Всю малину испортил, коллега остроухий.

— Деда!

Судя по голосу, Пол смирился, приняв аргумент о своём дилетантстве. Это в правилах Пола: не мешать работать специалистам.

— Ну что «деда»? Максимум через полгода твой Хью будет плясать свои дикарские танцы. Доктор Санор, таки пари? Я ставлю на четыре месяца.

— Это нелогично, коллега, но я уверен в своей правоте, так что четыре месяца и десять дней, вот срок, через который консилиум выпишет нашего пациента.

— Вы совсем умом двинулись, спорить на такое?! Я никогда бы не подумал… — Пол звучит возмущённо, на грани, когда следующий шаг — площадная брань.

— Пол, ты там себе думай, что хочешь, а нам теперь обидно, что ты забыл, за что нас уважают! — Прециковски притворно возмущается. — Идёмте, коллега, у меня припасена интереснейшая задачка, и я планирую разделить её с вами.

Цоканье широких твёрдых каблуков и клацанье трости сначала удаляется, но вдруг звук пропадает.

— Коллега?

— Десять минут, доктор Прециковски.

Дверь шипит и закрывается, отсекая звук шагов по коридору и ворчание старика.

Вулканец заговаривает первым.

— Доктор Прециковски ввёл вас в заблуждение, мистер Стамец. Выздоровление вашего супруга займёт гораздо меньше времени. Уже сейчас его травма зафиксирована, а подсаженные на фиксирующую сетку остеобласты сращивают эпистрофей, делясь, вырабатывая матрикс и превращаясь в остеоциты. Со временем сетка рассосётся, но не раньше того момента, как костная ткань будет здорова и готова нести свою функцию.

Пол вздыхает.

— Спасибо за Хью, Санор.

К вулканцу по имени и так запросто?

— Это был мой долг, Пол. Прошлое не влияет на его исполнение.

Голоса отдаляются и Хью приходится теперь прислушиваться, что говорят эти двое, связанные, оказывается, общим прошлым.

— Но ты не был обязан…

— Не был. Но до того, как ты пришёл ко мне, со мной связался сначала начальник медслужбы «Дискавери», потом позвонили с медцентра на Япете, а перед твоим визитом — твой дед. Ты знаешь, что мы с ним принципиальные соперники в области лечения нейропатологий, отягощённых иммунодефицитами?

— Да, деда говорил. Постоянно. Всё то время, что мы с тобой поддерживали отношения и немного потом. Но теперь его слова не важны: у тебя волшебные руки, доктор Санор.

— Когда-то, Пол, ты говорил мне это совсем по другому поводу.

В голосе вулканца явно прорезается что-то необычное. Сожаление?

— У нас всё равно ничего бы не вышло.

— Я помню твои аргументы, Пол. Иногда я жалею, что решил не удерживать тебя.

— Для нас с тобой наука и самореализация тогда стояли на первом месте. Санор, я не хотел напоминать.

Оправдывающийся Пол — это ещё хуже, чем Пол злящийся или хандрящий.

— Мне не хватило терпения, ты слишком эмоционален. Слишком другой. Я оказался не готов к людям и к тебе.

— Ты рассказал мне, когда мы расставались. Это было нечестно, кстати, скрывать то, что тебе тяжело и некомфортно со мной. Я чувствовал себя потом препогано.

— Не твоя вина, Пол. Ты всего лишь человек.

— Звучит уничижительно, Санор. До сих пор. Оставим эту тему.

Хью представляет, как Пол морщится и отворачивается от собеседника.

— Да, мистер Стамец, оставим. Тем более, доктор Калбер уже давно… — вулканец выдерживает паузу, как актёр в театре, желающий нагнести атмосферу, — греет уши на нашем разговоре.

Если б Хью мог, он бы запротестовал. Но всё, что он сейчас может, это лишь открыть глаза и посмотреть на Пола.

***

Две недели полной сознательной неподвижности. Выдержать это Хью помогают препараты, медбрат Свенссон, система захвата взгляда и Пол. Успокоительные позволяют не думать о том, сколько всевозможных осложнений может возникнуть сейчас и в будущем. Пол притаскивает интересные книги и фильмы, на которые раньше не было времени, и теперь они смотрят их вместе. Свенссон взял на себя весь уход за неподвижным телом Хью.

Шипит входная дверь.

— Мистер Стамец, полчаса истекло, могу я вас попросить?..

— Да, конечно, — кивает Пол.

Он со вздохом останавливает фильм — старую фантастику об исходе человечества с умирающей Земли, ободряюще пожимает Хью руку и выходит, пообещав принести обед. Хью любит этот неторопливый фильм о путешествии к горизонту событий, а Полу нравится музыка. Дождавшись щелчка закрывшейся двери, Хью улыбается Эрнару.

— Особые пожелания, доктор Калбер? — интересуется Свенссон.

— О-оо-о! Убери ты уже эти чёртовы пелёнки, а! Сил нет, чешется от них всё и жарко. Двадцать третий век, а я страдаю от пелёнок!

Свенссон смеётся.

— Я принёс другие, перестелим их. Если зуд не пройдёт, тогда завтра я постелю несколько простыней.

Хью притворно горестно вздыхает.

— Злой вы, Эрнар Свенссон. Давайте сюда ваши пелёнки.

Эрнар работает быстро и профессионально. Перестелить, помыть, размять затёкшее тело, помочь с физиологическими потребностями. Хью ничего не может с собой поделать, он морщится и закрывает глаза, когда приходится просить о такой помощи. Свенссон никак не комментирует, вздыхает иногда украдкой и наверняка думает, что хуже пациента, чем врач, не придумаешь.

Хью же просто не может перебороть стыд от собственной уязвимости в такие моменты. И он счастлив, что Пол не видит его настолько беспомощным и разбитым. Старик Прециковски снова прав. Это лишь поначалу все героически рвутся ухаживать за инвалидом. Со временем между людьми встаёт необходимость жертвовать своим временем, работой и отдыхом в счёт взваленной на себя обязанности. Накапливаются обиды, начинаются ссоры, взаимные упрёки не дают дышать…

— Опять гадости думаешь?

Хью не замечает, как уходит Свенссон и возвращается Пол. В его руках большой стакан-непроливайка и трубочка.

— Вот, твой обед. Я себе такой же взял, — Пол показывает ещё один стакан, только без трубочки.

— Ты не обязан есть эту гадость! — смеётся Хью, стараясь развеять свои дурные мысли.

Всё-таки лежать ему ещё от силы неделю, а не всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Пол фырчит и отпивает из своего стакана.

— Хью, ужинать я точно пойду не в больничную столовую. А когда ты выйдешь отсюда, то первым делом мы с тобой закажем гору вредной еды.

— И вернёмся сюда с приступом холецистита, панкреатита или ещё каким гастроэентеритом, — смеётся Хью.

— Хью Калбер, вам меня не запугать этими страшными словами. Спасибо Рипер, я теперь могу переваривать гвозди, не то что какой-то там фастфуд.

Пол шутит над собой и своим экспериментом. Но Хью знает — Прециковски сдал — что Пола вызывали на допрос, что по его «делу» ещё ничего не решено. К нему самому приходили люди в форме за подпиской о неразглашении случившегося на «Дискавери». И то, что на чёрной форме были чёрные дельты без опознавательных знаков, Хью не нравилось. Исследования мицелиевой сети и так поставили Пола одной ногой в капкан Секции 31.

Пол снова подтаскивает к кровати Хью отодвинутое Свенссоном кресло, скидывает обувь и забирается в него с ногами. Никто не знает, что Пол просто обожает сидеть в кресле, скрестив ноги наподобие «позы лотоса» и положив на них падд, читать.

После молчаливого обеда они досматривают фильм, потом долго спорят, что смотреть дальше. Ничего не выбирают, поэтому до самого вечернего обхода смотрят то новости, то спорт, то музыкальные каналы, деля поровну время между классической музыкой и старым добрым хард’н’хэви.

Это ещё один секрет — Пол Стамец любит тяжёлую музыку и соло на бас-гитарах и барабанах. На концерт бас-виртуоза Йоргена они ходили вместе. Хью тогда признал, что двенадцатиструнная бас-гитара в сопровождении барабанов и клавишных звучит «как минимум восхитительно». И не покривил душой.

— Ты тоже думаешь, что если бы я ухаживал за тобой, это разрушило бы нашу семью?

Озвучивать вопросы, мучающие самого Хью, Пол тоже умеет как никто. Поэтому ответ максимально уклончив.

— Есть вещи, которые должен делать специалист.

— Я не об этом, — хмурится Пол. — Точку зрения деда я знаю и принимаю. Ты думаешь, я бы не справился?

— Пол…

Когда-нибудь он расскажет ему, как угасала от рака его сестра, как он, тринадцатилетний подросток, ходил за ней, а став старше работал волонтёром в хосписе, стараясь загладить свою вину перед Сантой.

Вину, выразившуюся в тех самых мыслях о потраченном времени…

— Ясно.

— Пол, нет! Не ясно. — Хью бессильно скребёт пальцами по пелёнке и, кажется, рвёт её. — Я уверен в тебе, как не могу быть уверен в себе.

Услышав удивлённый возглас мужа, Хью всё-таки сдаётся и рассказывает ему о Санте.

— Это лишь твоя версия происходившего, Хью, уверен, что она не думала о тебе ничего подобного.

— Нет, Пол, — Хью очень хочется покачать головой, — она прекрасно всё понимала. Смертельно больные люди чувствуют острее, порой им не остаётся ничего, кроме чувств. И когда хоть ненадолго оказываешься на их месте, то учишься тому же. И смирению.

— А-аа-а, Хью, прости-и! — Пол стонет, сползает с кресла и становится на колени у кровати, утыкаясь лбом Хью в руку. — Мои вопросы как всегда очень вовремя…

Хью вздыхает. Точно.

— Ну, хочешь, я тоже задам тебе парочку стрёмных вопросов, мистер Тактичность? — переводит стрелки Хью, желая уйти от больной для них обоих темы.

— Да, дорогой доктор? — отвлекается от самоуничижения Пол.

Как Хью и рассчитывал.

— Ты говорил о своём дурном вкусе в выборе любовников… Этот вулканец…

— М-м-м?

— Вулканец, Пол. Такой логичный и неэмоциональный. Возле него воздух стынет.

Пол смеётся, а Хью накрывает облегчением: тяжёлые разговоры откладываются.

— Это возле меня он стынет, Санор мне это говорил. Их температура тела выше, он горяч, как печка, а я ему казался вечно замёрзшим. Санор иногда удивлялся, что я не кутаюсь в свитера. Ему было холодно на Земле.

Пол молчит немного и продолжает:

— Они умеют скрывать, то что чувствуют, Хью. Потому мы и расстались. Я хотел знать, хотел, чтоб он говорил, что любит меня. Вулканцы любят делами, им не нужны слова. До этого ещё дойти надо.

— А сейчас, когда ты понял это, ты бы смог с ним жить? — Хью не может удержать рвущийся с языка вопрос.

Сердце пропускает удар, и пускается вскачь после ответа Пола:

— Сейчас я не желаю даже думать о том, что я не с тобой.

***

Как только Хью заключают в корсет — торакокраниальный, Хью, что за жуткое слово! — Пол окончательно переселяется в госпиталь. Он выбивает двухместную палату, въедливо следит за реабилитацией и даже довольно прилично разбирается в лечении нанесённой Воком травмы. Хью иногда думает, кто консультировал Пола: старик Прециковски или же Санор.

Когда Хью разрешают вставать и самостоятельно двигаться, он вечерами гуляет с Полом в парке при больнице, общается с пациентами и интернами, рассказывает им случаи из практики. Имея специальности по неврологии и невропатологии, Хью прекрасно понимает и знает, как близко от края он прошёл.

«Умный» пластик облегает его грудь, спину, оставляя свободными живот и поясницу, и поднимаясь жёстким воротником по шее и фиксируя голову. Неудобно, непривычно, но всё-таки это не килограммы гипса и бинтов, как пугал Пола Прециковски. Несколько недель невозможности нормально повернуть голову или наклониться стоят того, чтобы потом…

— Хью?

— Мама! — улыбается Хью.

Он поворачивается всем корпусом и делает к ней несколько шагов, опираясь на трость и громко клацая ею по покрытию дорожки парка. Старик Прециковски отдал свою, тяжёлого лакированного монстра с узкой змеиной головой на ручке. Хью это льстит, поэтому он пользуется ею, а не специальными больничными ходунками. Женщина аккуратно касается рук сына, а Хью ещё более аккуратно обнимает её.

Они уходят в сторону от общей дорожки, здесь больше скамеек и дорожки засыпаны гравием. Идти тяжело, но Хью упрямо добирается до первой же скамейки с высокой спинкой и опускается на неё, опираясь на трость. С неё видно часть дорожки, уходящей глубже в парк, и центральную, на которой медленно прогуливаются Пол с Санором. Хью как всегда чувствует укол ревности, но гордость за супруга куда выше: вулканцы слишком избирательны в общении.

Донна Оделис прекрасно видит, на кого смотрит её сын.

— Ты из-за него попал сюда и чуть не погиб, — тихо говорит она. — Если бы ты не перевелся на «Дискавери»…

Хью сидит на краю скамьи, положив рядом трость. Пол не торопится возвращаться, он говорит с Санором, обменивается с ним файлами, качает головой на какую-то резкую фразу вулканца, фыркает и смеётся, глядя на недовольное лицо собеседника.

— Мама, — Хью находит в себе силы отвернуться от мужа и посмотреть на мать, — если бы я не перевелся на «Дискавери», я бы погиб у Двойной звезды. Ты помнишь судьбу «Фомальгаута», так ведь, мама? И что бы ты там ни говорила, виноват в ситуации я сам. Нужно было сообщить доктору Саргассу о состоянии лейтенанта Тайлера, не самому Тайлеру. И лейтенанту Гройссу доложить о том, что его начальник попадает под положение семь-семь-эм-три-один «О недееспособности высшего командного состава». Мама, если бы не действия Пола, то криокапсула со мной затерялась бы так далеко, что нас просто не знали бы, где искать.

— Хью.

— Скажи, мама, ты любишь отца? — перебивает её Хью, видя, что Пол прощается с Санором и идёт в их сторону.

— Больше жизни, — уверенный и твёрдый ответ.

— Вот и я люблю своего мужа.

Хью поворачивается на шуршание гравия под ботинками Пола и ждёт, скажет ли он что-нибудь в ответ. Пол явно слышал эти слова и смотрит теперь так, как умеет только он: склонив голову, чуть искоса и немного виновато улыбаясь.

— Да, дорогой доктор, — голос Пола немного дрожит и кажется вот-вот «даст петуха», — я тоже люблю тебя.


	6. Плюс один, удивительный

У Хью выходной. Он весь день проводит в каюте, пишет два отчёта, вычитывает свою статью и отправляет её на рецензию Прециковски. После обеда ему приходится всё-таки появиться в медотсеке и показать Гайнэру метод проточной и проточно-лазерной цитометрии. Андорианец слушает внимательно, задаёт толковые вопросы, портит пару препаратов, но материал осваивает шустро. Конечно же андорианцы знают эту методику и применяют её, но Гайнэру учиться ещё три года, а Суарно — все четыре, поэтому у них есть целый список того, что люди могут помочь освоить.

Работать с андорианцами неспокойно. Иногда Калберу кажется, что всё сотрудничество держится исключительно на непрошибаемом спокойствии начальников научных секций двух рас и зрелости основного состава андорианской экспедиции. Молодые интерны, приписанные на практику в медотсек к Поллард, ходят по струнке и не ерепенятся, но они слишком эмоциональны. Саргасс следит. И к Калберу их близко почти не подпускает. Хью вздрагивает и отводит глаза, стоит лишь Суарно или Гайнэру неожиданно оказаться слишком близко за спиной.

Хью всё никак не может избавится от возникшей ксенофобии. Это инстинктивное, разумом он понимает, что сейчас на «Дискавери» он в безопасности, но маленькое пушистое млекопитающее внутри него подвывает от страха перед всем, что отличается от него самого.

— Ему клингон сломал шейные позвонки, — поясняет Саргасс на прямой вопрос Суарно. — Мы спасли: Вок не повредил спинной мозг.

— Прекрасное знание человеческой анатомии, — соглашается Суарно.

Калбера после подслушанного весь вечер трясёт, и обуревает желание убраться подальше с «Дискавери». Но здесь Пол, жаждущий всё-таки увидеть своими глазами прохождение Димидия по диску 51 Пегаса.

— Хью, — Пол выходит из ванной комнаты, держа в руках полотенце, — почему ты не говоришь, что тебе настолько тяжело? Почему я узнаю об этом даже не от Саргасса или Поллард, а от Колосса! Хью, полугода даже не прошло после выписки. Мы могли бы отказаться от этого полёта!

— Ты рвался сюда на исследования, — Хью пожимает плечами. — К тому же андорианцев нам прислали сам знаешь когда.

— Исследования будут у Виверн, а здесь я лишь любуюсь газовым шлейфом Беллерофонта.

— Почему ты не называешь планету Димидием?

— Мне не нравится это название. И что за чушь, дать имя, а потом отобрать его. Не переводи стрелки, Хью Калбер!

Пол сердится. Это видно по сжатым в ниточку губам и тому, как побелели костяшки крепко впившихся в вишнёвое полотенце пальцах. Хью вздыхает. Пол давно не ведется на отвлекающие вопросы, особенно, когда беспокоится.

Хью молчит, Пол садится рядом и обнимает его.

— Какими бы интересными ни были данные, которые мы получим, как бы я ни желал полюбоваться красивым и жутким явлением и понять, как оно воздействует на мицелиевую сеть, ты мне важнее ещё одной регалии в списке. Ты б хоть полслова сказал, мы могли бы перейти на эту миссию на тот же «K’lalatar»[(*)](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216107274.htm#more), если тебе было бы там проще. Вулканцы не упустят возможность посмотреть в реальном времени взрыв сверхновой. Мы бы успели подать заявку, я знаю там пару учёных. Тот же Сангар или Сайток… T’Неру.

Хью утыкается Полу в плечо.

— Не стоит, Пол. Мне надо справляться. Я не могу вечно прятаться от собственного страха, его надо преодолеть, чтобы я мог работать дальше. Доктор Крамов прекрасный психотерапевт, мы справимся. Просто будь со мной рядом, хорошо?

Пол обнимает его ещё крепче.

— Конечно, да, не сомневайся во мне, Хью. Я никуда не уйду.

Хью вздрагивает. Он не будет напоминать Полу, что незадолго до своей травмы обещал то же самое ему, беспомощному и лежащему в споровой коме. Вместо этого он обнимает мужа в ответ и замирает под руками, ласково гладящими его по голове и плечам.

***

Крамов не только разговаривает с Хью. Он выписывает ему успокоительные и отстраняет от дежурств по медотсеку на десять дней, пока не пройдёт сонливость. Хью полностью погружается в научную работу, продолжая исследования по особенностям развития нейромоторных заболеваний в условиях космоса. Он с удовольствием консультируется с Прециковски, спорит с ним в письмах и иногда по видеосвязи.

Но помимо невропатологий Хью интересны иммунодефициты всех мастей, причём настолько, что он всерьёз задумывается о смене специализации. Они все ещё бич человечества. Да, иммунитет можно многому обучить, но у вида Homo sapiens sp. sapiens самая слабая защитная система в изученном космосе. Иммунитет телларитов переваривает всё, клингонский — чуть слабее, но физиология и биохимия клингонов ближе всего к человеческой. Хью приходит к мысли, что его муж прав в том, что однажды человечеству придётся пересмотреть своё отношение к манипуляциям с геномом взрослых людей.

Хью откладывает падд, морщится и трёт лицо ладонями. За его спиной кофемашина, и она становится всё притягательнее. Когда запах кофе начинает чудится ему в воздухе, Хью встаёт, заправляет капсулу с кофе в аппарат и ставит чашку под кран. Мигнув зелёным, кофеварка начинает свою шаманскую деятельность.

Он не просто так говорил Полу о Секции 31. Он проходил практику на «Сигурни-D», когда к ним пристыковался десантный корабль. Один из солдат был тяжело травмирован, так, словно его рвали на части звери, а свободных криокапсул у десантников не оказалось. Хью ассистировал на операции, почти двенадцать часов следя за показаниями приборов и не давая человеку, распластанному почище анатомической модели, прийти в себя. А тот пытался. Трижды. Сильнейший наркоз действовал непредсказуемо, к концу операции Хью боялся, что солдат умрёт от его передозировки. Потом их всех продержали полный цикл на карантине в отстыкованном от корабля блоке, брали анализы, кололи «иммуномодуляторы», объясняя тем, что вся бригада работала с объектом, не прошедшим дезинфекцию, и контактировала с его кровью, лимфой и межклеточной жидкостью. Восемь уколов с интервалом в двенадцать часов, жуткая сонливость, тошнота и головная боль после каждого.

Название заболевания, от которого им кололи вакцину, Хью не стал спрашивать, рассудив, что целее будет. В сказку об «иммуномодуляторах» не поверил вообще никто, но все сделали вид, что они наивные слепые идиоты.

Анализ крови у него с тех пор всегда был на границах нормы и показывал постоянное вялотекущее воспаление. Коллеги списывали это на стрессовый иммунный ответ, а Хью — на уколы, что ставили ему военные.

А о том, что у объекта, как и у всех десантников, у которых взяли на анализы, кровь слегка светилась в ультрафиолете и была странного оранжеватого цвета, Хью до недавнего времени старательно не вспоминал. Видимо, начальство тех десантников куда как проще относилось к евгенике.

После первого же глотка кофе Хью чувствует, что готов работать дальше, но его взгляд цепляется за иконку сборника конференции, прошедшей на «Гаргантюа» перед самой войной. Он так и не дочитал статью погибшей Бхакрати.

«…в конце 21-начале 22-го века человечество смогло справиться с охватившей его эпидемией иммунодефицитов лишь благодаря вмешательству серьёзных иммуномодуляторов, а впоследствии и генной инженерии. Так, путём внедрения в геном взрослого Homo sapiens sp. sapiens генов, отвечающих, например, за ускоренное созревание т-хелперов или же, как ещё один вариант…»

***

— Пол, я хотел бы проконсультироваться с тобой по одному вопросу.

— Я ничего не понимаю в нейронауках, Хью.

— Ммм, там не в них суть. Это о статье доктора Бхакрати.

— Ты ещё не хотел пропускать её доклад, да? Что о вакцинации и… как там?

— Об аспектах предупреждения вирусных энцефалитов и о раннем выявлении нейромоторных заболеваний. Иммунология тебе знакома мало, а вот про перенос генов от от инопланетян на человека тебе знаком.

— Хью! — горькая складка.

— Пол, я ни мгновения не подкалываю! Прочти, пожалуйста, статью. Мне нужно спросить кое-что по ней.

Если Пол и удивляется такой настойчивости мужа, то выдает это лишь тяжёлым вздохом. Он уходит к своему креслу, берёт падд и какое-то время читает, ворча вполголоса.

— Здесь нет никакой статьи Бхакрати. Здесь вообще нет ничего по иммунологии. Ты мне правильно номер сборника сказал?

— Как нет? Она стоит седьмой во втором блоке. У сборника номер сто двадцать третий.

— Нет её здесь, — Пол подходит и протягивает Хью падд. — Тут другой автор.

Ни в оглавлении, ни в самом сборнике статьи нет. Хью несколько раз пролистывает его. Пока он ищет, Пол проглядывает сборник на падде Хью.

— Они одинаковые. Только в моём нет Бхакрати.

Хью хмурится, глядя в падд и быстро печатая на нём.

— Ерунда какая-то, — глядя на Пола, Хью чувствует недоумение и нервозность. — Я скачал ещё несколько раз, из разных источников, но и там статьи нет. А сама Бхакрати хоть и указана в участниках конференции, не выступала. Вместо неё прилетел Леон Вайссфог, но…

— Был взрыв.

— Да, Пол.

— «Величайшие умы в области иммунологии…» — цитирует он. — Хью, если б мы жили в прошлом, я б сказал, что это было подстроено.

Хью сжимает пальцы на падде.

— Погибли многие, кто регистрировался на её доклад, но не погиб при взрыве… Я поискал немного. Геррнар был зарегистрирован, но не появился. Он сорвался со скалы через неделю, я узнал об этом в больнице. Накануне я видел Саммерс и был готов всласть поспорить с ней, но она больше на связь ни с кем не выходила. Я пытался позвонить ей, но там тишина полная, абонент недоступен. Все, кто был зарегистрирован на тот день в секцию с докладом Бхакрати — не выходили на связь с момента, как прозвучал взрыв, даже если они пропустили эту секцию. Я проверял их аккаунты, они не обновлялись, никто туда не заходил даже.

— Так таки и все? — Пол задаёт вопрос из чувства противоречия, по нему видно, что он верит всему, что сказал Хью.

— Да. Ты знаешь схему: при регистрации отмечаться на нужных тебе секциях целиком или отдельных докладах, чтоб программа составила тебе маршрут. К тому же очень специфическая тема, нас мало должно было быть.

Пол кивает.

— Вот я и хочу знать, Пол, что ты думаешь об этой статье…

— До того, как за нами придут? — нервно хихикает Пол.

— Я не исключаю этого. Мы живы лишь потому, что улетели с Джо, потом началась война, а теперь мы герои этой войны. Пол, я не отменял свою регистрацию на том докладе. Видимо у тех, кто стоит за всем этим, не было времени тщательно проверить всех.

— За… — Пол задумывается, — полтора года не проверили? Хью, не сходится как-то.

Хью пожимает плечами и отворачивается. Он сам чувствует — не сходится, но не может выбросить из головы эти факты. Он звонил несколько раз из больницы Геррнару, Саммерс, Бхакрати, Вдовчичу, Найтингейл, Федоракису. Никто не ответил. И если о судьбе Геррнара он потом узнал, то остальные пропали без следа.

Пол смотрит на Хью и садится внимательно читать.

***

— Хью, как это может быть! Как? Это же… это же ужас какой-то! — Пол до этого нервно ходивший по каюте, останавливается перед Хью. — Если об этом узнают, доверие к науке будет подорвано так же основательно, как после евгенических войн.

Хью сам понимает это. Ситуация недоверия к врачам и прививкам в 21 веке привела к серьёзным вспышкам кори, полиомиелита и натуральной оспы. Пока учёные бились над тем, чтобы справится с последствиями, снова подняли голову религиозные секты, обещающие исцеление и призывающие к «натуральной» жизни.

— Потому и прозвучал взрыв на «Гаргантюа», — разводит руками Хью.

Пол садится рядом с мужем.

— Что будем делать? Пока это у нас, — он кивает на падд со сборником и статьёй Бхакрати, — мы сами под ударом.

— Я под ударом, — уточняет Хью. — Ты не регистрировался в секции иммунологии.

— Я тебя не брошу, — мгновенно заводится Пол. — Даже не смей об этом говорить!

Тяжело вздохнув, Хью откидывается спиной на кровать, роняя падд из рук на покрывало:

— Я не представляю, что тут можно сделать, кроме как дать ход этому. Если информацию скрыть, и она всплывёт где-то ещё, а не от учёных, будет ещё хуже.

— А сами мы ничего и не сделаем.

Кровать рядом с Хью прогибается от чужого веса. Пол берёт его за руку, переплетая их пальцы.

— Может, поговорим с дедом? — предлагает Пол.

— Не хочется ввязывать доктора Прециковски во всё это, — морщится Хью.

— А к кому мы ещё пойдём? — хмурится Пол. — К новому капитану? Мне кажется, он вообще не в курсе того, что происходило с «Дискавери». К Корнуэлл? Мы и так подписали кучу бумаг о неразглашении, а она военная, я не представляю, как она сможет отреагировать. Доложит наверх командованию — точно. Надо говорить с учёными, Хью. Деду я доверяю. Если не поможет сам, то подскажет хотя бы, к кому обратиться.

В Хью идёт борьба: подставлять Старика не хочется, но полученная информация жжёт мозг калёным железом. А ведь ещё инфокристалл, полученный от Прио, вспоминает Хью. Его тоже надо отдать, неважно, что там на нём, но хранить эту вещь Хью не может. Он пробовал вскрыть информацию, но там биометрическая система защиты. Не зная, чей он, невозможно открыть контейнер.

— После этой миссии будет увольнение на Землю, — уговаривает Пол. — Мы съездим в гости к деду, это никого не удивит, мы женаты. Должен же я с семьёй отдыхать, в конце-то концов!

— Пол… я должен тебе кое-что рассказать…

Чем ближе к выходу из космопорта, тем серьёзнее становится Пол. Словно бронёй обрастает образом невозмутимого «мне-море-по-колено» человека. Хью достаёт падд, чтобы вызвать такси до гостиницы. Почтовый сервис мигает оранжевой иконкой: ему написал кто-то из коллег. Хью открывает сообщение и, прочитав адрес, спотыкается на полшаге.

— Хью? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Пол.

— Я не знаю как, но Бхакрати сейчас онлайн… И написала мне сообщение. Она хочет встретиться у твоего деда.

***

— Деда, у нас проблемы, — начинает Пол, едва перешагнув порог кабинета доктора Прециковски.

Старик назначает встречу на Лунной орбитальной станции, так что им приходится снова покидать Землю. Пол злится от того, что дед не предупредил их заранее, Хью нервничает, в каждой заминке видя чьи-то попытки им помешать. Обоим не по себе, они чуть не ругаются из-за билетов на лунный шаттл, но сдерживаются.

Прециковски переводит взгляд с внука на Хью. Он кивает.

— Да, доктор Прециковски, и это серьёзно.

— Рассказывайте.

Хью под хмурым взглядом Пола устраивается на стуле с высокой спинкой и кладёт на колени трость. Пол подтаскивает от стенки стул, толкает его к столу так, чтоб солнечные лучи, проникающие сквозь неплотные жалюзи, не заставляли его щуриться. Прециковски морщится, когда металлические ножки скрежещут по паркету.

На стол ложится падд с двумя версиями сборников и инфокристалл Прио.

— Для лечения тяжёлого комбинированного иммунодефицита, характеризующегося полным отсутствием Т-лимфоцитов и нормальным, низким или высоким количеством В-лимфоцитов, был выбран метод векторного переноса генов. В качестве вектора использовали вирус иммунодефицита FK-R 1282. Клингонский. Я не в курсе почему именно его. Идея хороша: ДНК-вакцина против наиболее часто встречающегося варианта ТКИД с сопутствующим дефицитом аденозиндезаминазы. Подобная была разработана ещё в двадцать первом столетии, у Бхакрати подробно расписано, я не буду рассказывать. В итоге, группа генов, привнесённых в геном пациентов, заработала, но и ВИК впоследствии заработал тоже! Как результат — сильнейшее угнетение иммунитета, полное разрушение лимфоцитарной системы организма и хосписы вроде того, что на Япете. Почему из вектора не были изъяты, или изъяты не до конца, участки последовательностей, которые способны вызывать ВИК — я не понимаю. И если это было сделано специально, то у меня нет слов вообще! — FK-R 1282 развивается в 37% случаев после прививки от ТКИД. И это 100% случаев использования «Энтамовира» или «Джетиксавира». Об этой проблеме, когда все привитые стопроцентно получали приобретённый иммунодефицит должна была сообщить доктор Джемина Бхакрати на конференции на «Гаргантюа», но она отчего-то снялась с доклада. В сборнике статей, что был доступен на самой конференции, доклад ещё был, в последующих его уже нет.

Хью замолкает перевести дух, тут же вмешивается Пол, поясняя:

— Там взрыв был, деда, помнишь, вам всем сообщили, что я погиб?

— Ещё б я не помнил, — поджимает губы Прециковски, — я тогда ещё раз поседел.

— А вчера мне написала Бхакрати. — продолжает Хью. — Спросила, как дела и уточнила, что хочет встретиться. Здесь. У вас.

Пока Хью рассказывает, Прециковски проматывает статью Бхакрати, сравнивает два сборника, щурясь, рассматривает инфокристалл и логотип на нём.

— Откуда он у вас?

— На Кассилии какой-то странный тип передал. Правда, доктор Прециковски, он вёл себя как шизофреник в обострении, но когда его уводили санитары… он так посмотрел, что я понял: парень не псих.

— А почему вы, простите, сразу не пришли ко мне? — Прециковски сурово смотрит на обоих.

— Пол не знал ничего, а я забыл, — кается Хью. — Война началась, мне не до психов было и их кристаллов.

— А потом Хью лечился, — вставляет Пол в их оправдание.

— Если бы мне принёс это кто-то другой, я бы спустил его с лестницы, слишком уж дико смотрятся эти данные, — Прециковски барабанит пальцами по столу, ещё раз внимательно смотрит на сидящих напротив него Хью и Пола. — Вы правильно сделали, что пришли ко мне. В одиночку тут не разгрести.

— Убить столько народу… Деда, оно же всё равно вскроется!

— Калбер, ты давно связывался с кем-то из тех, о ком ты говорил?

— В больнице ещё, как вставать разрешили. Потом вот недели две-три назад.

— Пробуй ещё раз, я хочу убедиться, — Прециковски тянется к комму и набирает номер. — Зайди, будь друже.

Навскидку Хью помнит номер Саммерс. Падд заводит привычное «абонент вне зоны доступа», когда вдруг резко звенит сигнал активации межпланетной связи. Ничего не видно, что-то шумно дышит и гремит металлом сквозь треск неотлаженного соединения.

— Ну ебала я такое! Калбер, ща вспомню где тут камера… Говори пока, чего хотел.

Хью настолько не ожидает, что ему ответят, что не может сразу подобрать слов.

Срабатывает камера. В кадр лезет нечто остроухое и узкомордое, сердито скулящее и требующее внимания.

— Бонго! Кренна, да забери ты это блядское чудовище!

В кадре мелькает ухо, чёрный нос и крепкие синекожие руки, вцепившиеся в ошейник. Потом появляется хмурая Саммерс с синяком на пол лица и зашитой бровью. Зашивали недавно, невольно отмечает Калбер: ещё не спал отёк и краснота.

Саммерс заправляет за ухо отросшие тёмные волосы и вдруг улыбается:

— Что такое, Калбер? Потерял меня и соскучился? Я на Ирнарусе, тут пещеры — закачаешься! Агаты, малахиты, лазуриты! Практически полная идентичность земным. Блядь, док, мы тут месторождение сапфиров нашли, сука, они прям под ногами валяются, как грязь.

— Саммерс! Эй! Саммерс, сбавь обороты, — хохочет от облегчения Калбер. — Я просто так звонил, хотел узнать, чего ты снялась с конференции и куда пропала. Ещё тогда, как на «Дискавери» перевёлся. И потом, из больницы. Я не только тебе звонил.

— Не снималась я никуда, ты головой ударился? — Саммерс на мгновение пропадает из кадра.

— Нет, мне всего лишь немножко тут свернули шею, пока война шла, — язвит Хью. — Саммерс, я серьёзно, почему ты снялась с «Гаргантюа» и где была?

Хью чертовски устал. Сейчас, когда есть шанс уже закончить и распутать все странности последних полутора лет, он как никогда чувствует истощение и завидует Саммерс.

Зкончится всё, возьмёт Пола, и тоже куда-нибудь улетит.

— Пф-ф, всего-то. Калбер, между любой конференцией, где я не выступаю, и своей семьёй, я выберу семью. А мне предложили отпуск в геологическом раю среди пещер. Конечно же я выбрала камни, а не ваши гнусные рожи! Я на Ирнарус уже третий раз прилетаю и не надоедает.

— Был взрыв, Саммерс, — напоминает Хью.

Та мгновенно серьёзнеет.

— Помню. Тридцать шесть жертв. Блядь, как же вовремя я тогда съебалась…

— Саммерс!

— Ой, не жужжи, Калбер, моралист хренов. А чего рвануло-то известно?

— Замыкание, баллоны с газом… Всё в сети есть.

— Да уж, блядь. Двадцать третий век. Короче, когда я вернулась с Ирнаруса, меня приписали к «Терешковой». Там я и отлетала всю войну и немного после. Сейчас у меня законный отпуск, и я снова отправилась в ебеня мира со своей семьёй. Ладно, Калбер, я скоро возвращаюсь, встретимся и поговорим, ага? У меня есть пара идей, а твои недавние, ну, в смысле, довоенные, работы весьма под них подходят! До связи! Доктор… — и тут же в сторону: — Блядь, Бонго! Удавлю, пиздюка! Кренна, ну ёж твою в душу ж маковку! Этот лысый гондон сожрал моё мясо! Я же просила проследить за ним! Бонго, а ну иди сюда, сучёныш, я тебе въебу!

И пока связь не обрывается, они ещё успевают увидеть скачущего по камням большого тощего пса, услышать хохот Кренны, радостное визжание разыгравшегося Бонго, энергичный мат Саммерс и просьбы потерпеть до базы, мол, она отдохнёт и всем выдаст пиздюлей.

— Она в отпуске, — ошарашено говорит Хью, сбрасывая звонок. — С Кренной и Бонго. В пещерах.

— Бо-онго, — улыбается Прециковски, — шикарная сучка, любит делать всем больно.

— Кобель, — поправляет задумчиво Калбер и, видя недоумение на лице Пола, поясняет: — Кренна — подруга Саммерс, андорианка, а Бонго — киноид с какой-то жаркой планеты в системе NK-934.

— Гиеноид, попрошу! — Прециковски назидательно тычет пальцем в потолок. — Будьте аккуратны, молодой человек, а то Бонго при встрече сделает больно и вам, а Пол расстроится. Я не люблю, когда Пол расстраивается.

Старик шутит, Хью это прекрасно понимает и немного расслабляется. Не может быть, чтобы нельзя было исправить допущенную в прошлом ошибку.

— Бхакрати мне писала, — напоминает Хью. — На личную почту. Я не знаю, кто…

— Доктор Калбер, поверьте, вам писала я сама.

Хью разворачивается.

В дверях стоит Джемина Бхакрати и радостно улыбается. Она хочет обнять Хью, но тот непроизвольно отстраняется. Да, она выглядит так же, как Хью её и помнит, высокая статная индианка неопределённого возраста, но в нём опять просыпается недоверие к тому, что он видит. И самое неприятное, что это замечает и Пол.

— О, боже, Хью!

Бхакрати демонстрирует голограмму и активирует браслет, давая браслету Хью считать её ID-номер.

— Извини.

— Ничего страшного, — отмахивается Джемина, опускаясь на стул рядом с ним. — О! Это он! Яромир, это тот кристалл, что у меня украли ещё до войны!

— Что на нём? — требует Хью.

— Исследования, — охотно отвечает Бхакрати, крутя в тонких пальцах инфокристалл. — «Энтамовир», «Джетиксавир» и ещё по паре вакцин. «Пентарикс». Если ты не веришь, что кристалл мой, то на корпусе хранения внутренняя сторона заклеена синей изолентой с серебристым номером UT-225, а пароль к данным «blackpearl». Я столько времени потратила на их восстановление!

— А ты не дублировала разве? — Хью проверяет наличие изоленты и номер, передаёт инфокристалл Прециковски. Ему кажется, что и Джемина, и Яромир посмеиваются над ним, но не знает, то ли обидеться, то ли списать всё на развлечения скучающих стариков, готовых, впрочем, сию же минуту взяться за решение проблемы.

— Хью, такие вещи не дублируют, пока в них не уверены на все двести процентов.

— А теперь вы уверены?

— Абсолютно, — Бхакрати невозмутима и уверена в себе.

Хью барабанит пальцами по столу.

— И что вы будете делать, доктор Бхакрати? — спрашивает Пол.

— Я не врач, мистер Стамец, я простой учёный. Но я уже сделала. Данные отосланы в «Federal Journal of Immunology» и будут продублированы в «Science» через несколько дней после выхода «FJI».

Хью кивает, принимая в руки тяжёлый журнал с номером «восемь» на корешке. «FJI», издаваемый на всех языках Федерации научный журнал, не брал непроверенных данных, а авторские экземпляры рассылались заблаговременно в напечатанном виде. Хью ни разу не издавался в журнале такого уровня, а вот исследования мицелиевой сети Полом и Джастином прошли как материал номера.

— Вот так вот, — смеётся Прециковски, глядя на внука и Хью, — вы готовились к войне, а она и не начиналась.

— Не худший вариант, — соглашается Пол и спрашивает: — Получается, никакого заговора, а мы — два идиота?

— Нисколько, — улыбается Бхакрати. — Вы очень бдительные парни, признайтесь только, кто из вас любит старые боевики про теории заговора?

Хью отрывается от чтения журнала и смотрит на Пола.

— Знаете, после некоторых событий с клингонами на «Дискавери», — ярится Пол, — мы оба не любим, когда что-то оказывается не тем, чем кажется!

Бхакрати посмеивается.

— В этом случае всё именно не то, чем кажется.

— Кто такой Прио?

— О, это мой лаборант. Всегда был тихим и скрытным, редко с кем-то спорил. Когда лаборатория начала работу над лечением от ТКИД и обнаружила проблему FK-R 1282, он очень изменился. Стал активным, начал проявлять повышенный интерес. Но и тащил на себе очень многое, не отказать. — Бхакрати прерывается, достаёт длинные тонкие сигареты и закуривает. — А потом он пропал вместе со всеми данными. Уничтожил все реактивы, стёр промежуточные результаты исследований, испортил несколько важных приборов.

Комнату наполняет сильный ментоловый запах. Пол морщится, чихает и старается дышать пореже. Бхакрати не замечает, продолжая выдыхать дым и рассказывать.

— Мы его так и не нашли, как ему удалось так здорово спрятаться — до сих пор ума не приложу…

— Не курите, пожалуйста, — просит Хью.

— Что? — выныривает из воспоминаний Бхакрати.

Хью кивает на Пола.

— У моего мужа аллергия на ментол, — врёт Хью, сканируя Пола трикодером: он и сам не знает, с чего вдруг такая реакция.

— Всё в порядке, — отмахивается Пол, — слишком резкий запах.

— Джемина, будь добра, — поддерживает Хью Прециковски, включая в кабинете вентиляцию.

Бхакрати пожимает плечами и тушит сигарету.

Падд Хью тренькает, сообщая о пришедшем письме. От Пола.

«Хью, всё хорошо, просто слишком сильный запах для моего тихоходочьего носа».

«Дома поговорим», — отвечает Хью. Он не может не беспокоиться о муже, который неизвестно как перенесёт последствия своего эксперимента. Изменение обмена веществ и исчезновение пищевых аллергий — это только самое заметное, что пока произошло. Что покажет анализ крови, Хью даже боится представить.

— Продолжайте, — Пол отодвигается вместе со стулом от солнечного луча, доползшего до него.

— Да больше и нечего, — Бхакрати задумчиво смотрит на едва заметный дымок от остывающего сигаретного пепла. — Я отозвала доклад с «Гаргантюа», отправила туда коллегу вместо себя. Мы повторили все серии экспериментов, получили новые данные, полностью совпавшие с прежними. А как только закончилась эта дурацкая война, обратились к нашим клингонским коллегам за помощью. Нам нужен был FK-R 1282 собственной персоной для второй стадии и клингонская вакцина от него.

— И что клингоны?

— Согласились помочь. Что-то там про честь и науку.

— Именно, — звучит лающий хриплый голос от двери. — Это дело чести для меня и моего Дома: предложить помощь там, где вы сами виноваты.

— И политически выгодно в сложившейся обстановке, — педантично уточняет Бхакрати. — Я рада, что ты прилетел, Т’Зарн.

Клингон скалится, а Хью передёргивается от мурашек по спине. И внезапно не от неприятных воспоминаний о Тайлере-Воке.

Хью очень некстати вспоминает, как бьётся под рукой огромное двойное сердце. Основное веретенообразное, изгибающееся влево и малое, зачаточное, практически простое расширение аорты с утолщенными стенками и неразвитыми клапанами. Но и это маленькое сердце, готовое в любой момент развиться в полноценное, способно качать кровь. Тук, тук-тук — стучит оно и проталкивает кровь дальше в брюшную аорту. Сдвоенный, зависящий один от другого, ритм однажды грозно прозвучал для юного Калбера, как бой боевых барабанов, о которых рассказывали хроники Земли.

Хью встряхивает головой, прогоняя такие неуместные сейчас воспоминания. Следующий час они с Полом сидят молча, практически не двигаясь, и слушают взаимные и порой грубые подначки Прециковски, Бхакрати и Т’Зарна. Речь идёт о контейнере с вирусом, который будет доставлен на орбитальную лабораторию у Нептуна. Хью представляет, как нервничают охрана и сотрудники от вида клингонской хищной птицы, готовой пристыковаться к шлюзу сразу же, как будут подписаны все документы.

Новости, что Т’Зарн собирался помогать в исследованиях, но ему не подписали контракт, Хью не удивляется. Не скоро ещё забудется только закончившаяся война, а клингоны перестанут быть её символом.

— Так, — в какой-то момент не выдерживает Пол. — Я хочу домой, помыться и спать!

Он встревает в разговор и даёт пару советов. Хью возражает: всё-таки он имел дело с оформлением и перевозкой именно объектов повышенной биологической опасности. В итоге он и сам оказывается втянут в обсуждение. Вызванные Прециковски юристы получают на руки предварительный договор о сотрудничестве и необходимом дистанционном консультировании. Т’Зарн не останется на территории Федерации, так будет и проще юридически, и спокойнее на душе у людей. Клингонам не выдают виз. Для Хью загадка, как Т’Зарна вообще пропустили так близко к Земле.

Получив свою копию предварительного договора, Т’Зарн покидает Лунную станцию. Хью потом часто вспоминал тот момент, когда клингон разворачивается в дверном проёме и скалится в ухмылке.

— Калбер? — рокочет он. — Ты посещал когда-нибудь Ризу? Я знаю твой запах.

Хью против воли распахивает глаза, понимая, о чём говорит Т’Зарн.

— Отлично, — язвит Хью, — вот и познакомились восемь лет спустя…

***

Именно после внезапного появления Т’Зарна Хью понимает, что его больше не бросает в дрожь от вида клингона. Наверное, теперь он смог бы даже спокойно поговорить с Тайлером, но проверять это не хочется. Столкнуться с ним придётся, но пусть это произойдёт как можно позднее. Хью доверяет заключениям врачей Звёздного Флота, он видел результаты анализов, сканирований, функциональных томограмм и заключения целой стаи психиатров. Тайлер — человек. И физически всегда им был: клингоны пересадили сознание Вока в человеческое тело, настроив его «запуск» по кодовой фразе, произнесённой Л’Релл. И Хью не может не сочувствовать оказавшемуся под ударом парню. Не может не уважать его смелость и решительность, когда ему хватило духа прийти в медотсек и признать, что с ним что-то не так. Хью обещает себе — и намерен выполнить! — поблагодарить Тайлера за его силу воли и духа. Как бы то ни было, когда Вок сворачивал шею врагу, именно Эш не дал ему завершить начатое. Как — наука когда-нибудь ответит на вопрос, как могут в одном мозге жить два сознания, а главное — где этот переключатель и как и где «хранятся» незадействованные личности.

— Так откуда этот… Т’Зарн знает твой запах? — нарочито равнодушно спрашивает Пол, растянувшись на кровати. В доме Прециковского тепло, и он в одних пижамных брюках. На голое тело, Хью прекрасно это видит. — Вы трахались?

— Я не расспрашивал тебя о твоих любовниках, — обалдевает Хью: Пол Стамец ревнует!

— Пхххх, а зря, — фыркает Пол, выключая подсоединённый к большому экрану на стене падд, — Они хоть все и люди, но кое-что интересное случалось. От банального секса в спортивной раздевалке с Густавом до многочасового акта с Санором в мелдинге. Хм, точно, и у меня не все люди… В общем, Хью, моих ты почти всех видел.

Пол вытягивается на спине, закинув руки за голову. Одна нога выпрямлена, вторая — чуть согнута в колене и приглашающе отведена в сторону.

Хью знает, что интерес Пола искренний и неподдельный. Если ему сейчас отказать, он лишь вздохнёт огорчённо и не более. И пробовать не пойдёт. И больше никогда не спросит.

— Лет восемь назад, тогда «Сигурни-D» встала на прикол у Ризы, — сдаётся Хью, зная, что проще удовлетворить любопытство мужа. — Нас в увольнение отпустили, чтоб не мешались инженерам. Мы все по барам пошли, а на Ризе, сам знаешь, «всё включено» сразу. Если ты прилетел туда, то это по умолчанию: ты хочешь приключений. Но нам-то никто не сказал об этом!

— Это наверняка было в курсе лекций про устройство Федерации или чему-то такому. Ну так ты расскажешь мне, каково это: трахаться с клингоном?

— Может, тебе ещё и продемонстрировать? — подшучивает Хью, кладя руку на обнажённый живот Пола.

— Все наши игрушки дома, на «Дискавери». Покажешь потом.

— Эм-м, я просто уточняю, правильно ли тебя понял. Ты хочешь, чтобы я…

— Да-да, Хью, — Пол нетерпелив и жаден, когда возбуждается, и не терпит промедлений. — Я хочу, чтобы дома ты трахнул меня не только своим членом, но и использовал то фиолетовое дилдо с блёстками внутри. Уточняю ещё раз: одновременно.

Хью насмешливо смотрит на мужа: он только что дважды назвал домом «Дискавери», ведь фиолетовое с блёстками дилдо хранится именно там. Пол хмурится, щурится и, притянув к себе Хью за шею, обхватывает его ногами.

— Ну же, дорогой доктор, трахай меня, пока я не заснул.

— Так мне трахать или рассказывать?

— Какой ты непонятливый, — Пол даже не целует его, а лижет в губы. — Од-но-вре-мен-но! Я верю в тебя, ты справишься.

Хью смеётся. Вся его жизнь с Полом, кажется, состоит из этого «верю» и «справишься».

Но ни за что на свете он не отдал бы ни дня из их совместной жизни.

— Ещё устанешь слушать, — обещает Хью Полу, но тот лишь прижимается плотнее.

— Если это случится, то…

Пол шепчет обещание ему на ухо. И вряд ли кто-то будет подслушивать, как они трахаются, но сказанное Полом, определённо, не предназначено для чужих ушей.

— Не то, чтобы у меня не было причин стараться, — смеётся Хью, — но теперь я готов приложить все усилия и даже больше.

Глядя, как покрывается румянцем бледная кожа Пола, Хью испытывает жгучее предвкушение.

— Разворачивайся.

— М?

— На живот, Пол.

Пол с готовностью подчиняется. Он приспускает штаны, поворачивается на живот и, упираясь грудью в койку, пытается их снять. Хью помогает и не верит, что делает это: занимается сексом в доме своего бывшего учителя, после того, как встретил бывшего любовника, бывшего врага, да ещё когда в жизни встало всё с ног на голову… Это верное решение, думает Хью и окончательно стягивает с Пола штаны.

— Хью?

— Да?

— У клингонов же два члена…

— Ну да…

— Погоди, дай спросить! Наверное, сложно решить, какой первым в рот брать?

Хью фыркает, кладёт руки Полу на поясницу, поглаживая, и вспоминает.

— Очень неудобно, на самом деле. Члены расположены один под другим, нижний поменьше, но оба в рот всё равно не помещаются. Нереально. И в итоге один из членов постоянно тычется тебе либо в шею, либо по лицу. Помнишь ту присказку про «хуем в глаз»?

— Ещё б не помнить, — ржёт Пол.

— Вот это именно так и было: и в глаз, и в нос, и по лбу…

Пол трясётся от смеха и постанывает от ласк Хью.

— По лицу текло, а в рот не попало?

— Ещё как попало, — Хью прикусывает Пола за загривок, и тот стонет в подушку, подставляя шею под новые укусы.

Хью рассказывает всё. И то, как «Ведзьмар» встал на срочный ремонт варп-двигателя, как кадетов отпустили в увольнение на берег, чтоб не мешали инженерам, облачившимся в костюмы высшей радиационной защиты. Капитан остался на корабле, а за кадетами отправился следить старпом. За Хью, как за самым ответственным не следил никто, вот он и нашёл приключений.

— Я же сразу понял, что ему нужно. Когда приходят убивать, смотрят по-другому. Т’Зарн сказал мне, что я либо смелый, либо дурак и в любом случае долго не проживу.

— Мастер пикапа, — возмущается Пол, требовательно потираясь задницей о пах Хью.

— Он грамотно развёл «на слабо» того, кто готов рискнуть. Я тогда не знал, как он это определил.

У них теперь есть время, и Хью уверен, что после секса они оба уснут, даже не потрудившись дойти до душа.

— По запаху, — ворчит Пол. — И тебе бы, муж мой, пора бы по нему определить, что я давно готов не только рискнуть, но и взбунтоваться.

Хью отстраняется, чтобы раздеться. Пол, развернувшись к нему, наблюдает, и от его взгляда член твердеет ещё больше. Хью сам не хочет больше тянуть. Только Пол чуть всё не портит: когда Хью достаёт из внутреннего кармана форменной куртки презерватив, на котором уже есть смазка, и поворачивается к койке, то вид дрочащего Пола чуть не заставляет его забыть обо всём и трахнуть без всяких разговоров.

— Эн-зэ в ход пошёл? — подкалывает Пол.

— Ты свой истратил в прошлый раз, — парирует Хью и видя скепсис на лице Пола, добавляет: — Мы не дома.

— Да, дорогой доктор, — нарочито недовольным тоном отвечает Пол, — безопасность превыше всего.

Про то, что сам Пол в последнее время не раз нарушал протоколы безопасности и инструкции в своей лаборатории, Хью напомнит ему позже.

— Он взял меня так, уложив на живот. Вылизал, а потом трахнул. Сначала меньшим членом, ощущавшимся как обычный человеческий, чуть больше среднего, а потом вторым. Давай, Пол, на живот, я же попросил.

Пол разворачивается снова, прогибаясь в талии.

— Он не был нежным, Пол. Смазал, растянул и выебал, как хотел. Ты готов к такому сценарию?

Отвечает Пол стоном и нетерпеливым пинком ногой. Хью ногу перехватывает и щекочет ступню. Пол взвизгивает.

— Это запрещённый приём в постели!

— Ну так а что ты ожидал от клингона?

Пол снова стонет и использует свой метод: упираясь грудью в кровать, он кладёт ладони на ягодицы и разводит их в стороны.

— М-м-м, друг мой клингон, а если так?

У Хью перехватывает дыхание от возбуждения: Пол уже смазан, его анус поблёскивает от смазки. Попробовав войти пальцами, Хью понимает, что Пол растянул себя.

— Так вот что ты делал так долго в ванной.

— Не надо, я там был не дольше, чем обычно! — постанывает Пол и трётся щекой о простынь.

— А что тогда надо? — урчит Хью, навалившись на Пола и потираясь членом между его разведённых ягодиц.

— Трахать.

Сегодня Пол хочет заниматься сексом не чувственно и долго, а жёстко, быстро и на грани боли. Хью любит такой секс и умеет сделать, чтоб хорошо было всем.

— Тогда держись руками за кровать, а не за свою задницу.

— Да-а! — стонет Пол, упираясь локтями в матрас.

И стон становится ещё громче, когда Хью, перестав дразнить любовника, наконец-то входит в него.

— А он… трахал тебя… обоими членами? — голос Пола срывается, а тело напряжено.

— Нет… — отвечает на выдохе Хью и начинает двигаться. — Один член… это вся… клингонская нежность… двадцать сантиметров и… четыре в диаметре…

Хью говорит и движется в жарком, податливом и желанном теле. Почувствовав спазм от прикосновения члена к простате, Хью уже целенаправленно задевает её при каждом толчке, крепко держа Пола за бёдра и каждый раз входя до самого основания.

— А… эякулириуют члены… вместе?

Хью рычит и перестаёт сдерживаться. Пол приподнимается на вытянутых руках, и его уже не удержать. Ритм движений не совпадает, Пол разочарованно стонет, когда член Хью выскальзывает из него, и переворачивается на спину.

— К чёрту клингонов, — говорит он, — давай так. Хочу тебя видеть.

Пол обнимает его ногами, кладёт ему руку на шею, а второй гладит по спине, едва царапая ногтями.

— Давай, мой дорогой, я хочу кончить для тебя.

— Подожди, дай минутку, а то я кончу, как только прикоснусь к члену.

— Ну, тогда ты мне отсосёшь, — соглашается Пол. — Но я хочу твою сперму в себе. Много спермы, чтоб вытекало и запачкало простынь.

— Блядь, Пол, что же ты…

Пол посмеивается и целует Хью, прикусывая его губы.

— Давай, дорогой доктор, кончи в меня.

— Когда б я отказывался…

— Тебе напомнить?

Хью упирается руками по обеим сторонам от головы Пола. С третьего или четвёртого толчка он попадает в нужное место.

— А вот теперь держись, мой маленький провокатор.

— Я не малень… Ох-х…

На разговоры не остаётся сил. Оргазм накатывает на обоих практически одновременно. Сначала кончает Пол, крупно вздрагивая и крича, а потом и Хью выламывает долгим спазмом, его бёдра мелко дрожат, словно он неосознанно хочет войти ещё глубже.

Кончив, Хью слизывает с тела Пола его сперму, и даже свою, ту что стекает по бёдрам мужа. Пол вздрагивает от прикосновений к чувствительным местам и отползает.

— Хватит. Хью, стой, н-не хочу сейчас та-ак.

Остановиться стоит неимоверных сил. Хью отстраняется и ложится рядом.

— Если честно, я чувствую в себе силы на второй раунд, — сообщает он.

Пол поворачивает к нему голову.

— Позже, обязательно. Если усну — буди или переворачивай и трахай так.

— Ну вот я тебя ещё спящим не… — Хью замолкает. — А ведь трахал!

Пол мстительно щиплет его за бок.

— А нечего было нам пить всякую дрянь.

Дрянь — какой-то орионский возбуждающий чай. Почти сразу после свадьбы они решили устроить марафон на всю ночь, но Пол не выдержал и уснул, когда Хью уже был готов кончить в четвёртый раз. Под орионскими травами Хью не смог остановиться и долго потом извинялся. Полу стоило больших усилий убедить мужа в том, что он не видит здесь ничего страшного.

Кстати.

— Оба сразу.

— Что оба? — не понимает Пол.

— У клингонов оба члена кончают одновременно, — поясняет Хью.

Неиспользованный презерватив он кидает на форменку. Пригодится.

— Тогда не получится, — грустно сообщает Пол, глядя в потолок.

— Что?

— Трахнуть меня по-клингонски.

— Боже, Пол! Хорошо, мы купим то дилдо с наполнителем! Будет тебе по-клингонски.

Пол вскидывает победно руки, перекатывается на Хью и крепко его целует.

— На что я только что подписался? Учти, я не дам это пробовать на себе.

— Хорошо, — покладисто отвечает Пол.

Хью уверен, что «кончающее» дилдо однажды окажется и в его заднице, уж больно у мужа предвкушающий вид.

— Слушай, а как ты записал в самый первый раз контакт с моим ID-номером? — вспоминает вдруг Хью и поясняет: — Я как-то увидел, как у тебя Страал был записан…

Пол трёт глаза, улыбается краешком губ. Хмурится, ищет взглядом падд с межпланетной связью, пролистывает на нём список контактов.

— Сам посмотри, — протягивает падд Хью. — Я потом только второе слово добавил.

Хью до самого вечера улыбается, вспоминая ник возле иконки со своей фотографией на контакте.

Невыносимый любимый — вот что там написано до сих пор.

***

Прециковски возникает, как чёрт из табакерки.

— Зайдите-ка!

Кабинет на Лунной базе обставлен стандартно, но вот стол… Хью видел такой у Старика на Земле в клинике, деревянный монстр, с кучей ящиков и ящичков, монументальный и непоколебимый. Неужели он его с собой возит?!

— Я далеко ходить не буду… — Прециковски лезет в ящик стола. — Ну как, Пол, хочешь продолжить семейную традицию?

На лакированную столешницу с глухим стуком ложится чёрная дельта. Её матовая поверхность притягивает внимание сильнее, чем чёрная дыра — свет.

Хью рта не успевает открыть, как мгновенно всё понявший Пол возмущается:

— А с чего бы вдруг?

— А с того, милый мой, что ты меняешься. Тут, тут, тут и вот ещё здесь. — Прециковски бесцеремонно тычет длинной указкой Полу в шею над ключичной впадиной, стучит по плечам, безошибочно указывает участок под левым соском и над пупком. — Думаю, твой муж ещё подскажет, в каких местах твоя кожа потеряла чувствительность и огрубела. Неужели не замечали, доктор Калбер?

— Замечал, — не скрывает Хью. — Она явно стала толще, менее подвижна, плотнее, и я уверен: изменились тепло- и электропроводность.

— Молодец, я не готовился разочароваться.

— Мы говорили об этом с Полом.

— И о чём договорились?

— Скрывать, сколько будет возможно.

— Я не разочаровался в тебе, Калбер, я разочаровался в вас обоих. Идиоты.

— И вы так спокойно отдадите Пола на опыты? — возмущается Хью.

— Да шо ты говоришь? — возмущению Прециковски нет предела, — Мы учёные, а не полевые агенты. У нас чуть больше полномочий, но мы также подконтрольны Федерации. Изучение изменений в его организме поможет нам в дальнейшем использовании генной терапии. Статьи и интервью создадут возможность склонить общество…

— Я согласен, — Пол поднимает голову от сцепленных на коленях рук. — Я согласен, Хью.

— Не отдам.

— А таки его никто не забирает. Сам будешь следить за его здоровьем. Тот парень, Эрик, уже получил приглашение в экспериментальную программу на Япете. Почему бы тебе, доктор Калбер, не присоединиться к ней? Заодно там и обследуешь мужа как следует. Если всё будет в пределах новой нормы, то вернётесь оба в Звёздный Флот. Использование спорового двигателя приостановлено, но исследования должны продолжаться.

— Деда-а, — в голосе Пола осторожная подозрительность, — а откуда ты знаешь про Эрика?

— Все, кто был привит «Джетиксавиром» и прочими «клингонскими» вакцинами — на учёте. К тому же у Эрика уже поставлен диагноз. Если он согласится, то будет одним из первых, кого мы вылечим от ВИК.

— Вылечим? Даже не «попробуем облегчить состояние»?

— Ты перестал верить в науку, Пол?

— Мне тяжело верить в людей, деда, но я справлюсь. Скажи, а демонстрация нам Т’Зарна это было специально?

— Случайность. Его привёз тот же корабль, что и вас. Только вы полетели дальше, на Землю.

— Так мы договорились с тобой дома встретиться, деда! — раздражается Пол.

— Неудачное стечение обстоятельств, — отмахивается Прециковски.

— И как часто Секция вмешивалась в нашу жизнь? — спрашивает Хью. — В жизнь Пола и нашу с ним?

— До того момента, как Пол не объявил результатов исследования Стеллавиатори, за ним наблюдали не больше, чем за любым талантливым учёным.

— Так тот андорианец, что приставал к Страалу с предложением вступить в звёздный флот?.. — уточняет Пол.

— Не знаю. У нас у каждого свой кусочек работы. Можно прожить в одной квартире с человеком всю жизнь, и не знать, что он не просто мастер по стрельбе из пулевого и лучевого оружия, призёр всевозможных соревнований и страстный охотник, а снайпер в диверсионной группе Секции.

— Весело, — кривится Пол. — Деда, а ты-то как попал к ним?

— Было за что, я не буду тебе это рассказывать. А ты не будешь больше спрашивать.

— Деда!

— Пол, таки в самом деле! Одними пряниками политику не сделаешь. Ты думаешь как мне и Бхакрати удалось это всё провернуть? До тех пор, пока существует Секция 31, жители Федерации, и ты в том числе, могут жить в своём уютном и безопасном мире, строить исследовательские корабли и осваивать Дальние Рубежи. Но всегда, Пол Стамец, всегда будут нужны те, кто не просто полезет в гущу событий, но шагнёт в Ад и дальше, к самому дьяволу, чтобы люди не потеряли всё, что имеют. Ты и сам прекрасно это прочувствовал на своей шкуре!

Прециковски откидывается на спинку кресла, тяжело дыша. Он, действительно, глубокий старик, остро понимает Хью и на мгновение ему становится не по себе. Он не хочет для Пола новой боли от потери близкого человека. Он сканирует Старика трикодером, получает его недовольный взгляд, но не отступает. Данные сканирования указывают на сильную усталость, тахикардию, характерную для его возраста склеротическую гипертонию и, как следствие, повышенное систолическое давление.

— То есть ты предлагаешь мне дерьмо разгребать?

— Дерьмо разгребают другие, а у тебя будет шанс спокойно жить и заниматься наукой.

Пол вздыхает. Он тоже прекрасно видит состояние деда.

— Я же сказал, что согласен, зачем ты ещё меня уговариваешь?

— Я себя уговариваю, — поджимает губы Прециковски. — Таки разве мне легко тебя в это впутывать?

— Но вы же говорите, что это всё безопасно? — напрягается Хью.

— Хью, но ты представь, сколько вещей, противоречащих вашей картине мира, вы узнаете? У вас нет выбора, «Дискавери» изначально принадлежал Секции, а она — обратная сторона Звёздного Флота, его вывернутое отражение.

— Да уж видели уже, — морщится Пол и неясно, он имеет ввиду зеркальную Вселенную, куда попал «Дискавери», или всё-таки чёрные дельты, которые были у охранников инженерного отсека. — Деда, а ты чем занимаешься для Секции?

— Тем же, чем и всегда: в основном разработкой препаратов для лечения аутоимунных нейропараличей. Да, Хью, мы таки с тобой конкуренты.

— Вы нашли решение? — Хью подаётся вперёд, вцепившись до боли в пальцах в свой стул.

Ему хочется и не хочется быть первым. Самолюбие шепчет ругательства в адрес старика, обставившего его на научном поприще, а как врач и человек Хью ждёт подтверждения того, что наконец-то решение найдено.

Прециковски самодовольно разводит руками.

— Увы, друг мой, да. И апробировал. Сто из ста.

Хью сникает.

Чёрт.

— Хью, мальчик мой, — Старик говорит спокойно и грустно. — Моё решение проще, там серия уколов и всё, но твоё, к которому ты очень близок, будет изящнее и легальнее. Так что для людей первым станешь ты.

— Так нельзя, — возмущается Хью. — Это неэтично.

— Неэтично деньги из пациентов тянуть, фиктивные диагнозы придумывать и заниматься фальсификацией данных, — тычет пальцем в Хью Прециковски. — Всё прочее — лишь предмет привычки. Существует комплекс, усиливающий регенеративные способности человека, в том числе и нервной системы. По сути нервные пути вырастают заново. Но его нельзя использовать: это та самая ДНК-вакцина на вирусе, стопроцентно встраивающаяся в геном и меняющая человека. От неё единственная побочка — светящаяся в ультрафиолете кровь.

Хью хлопает ладонью по столу, отчего дельта сдвигает немного с тихим звоном.

— Я видел такое… — говорит он. — Десантника привезли, он на грани был. Его какой-то хищник распластал, как патологоанатом труп в морге. Мы его шили чуть ли не наживую, его наркоз не брал! Он на ноги встал на третий день после операции, и сам ушёл. И да, доктор Прециковски, нам всем, кто с ним работал, кололи что-то, у меня с тех пор пограничные анализы крови и сильно упал тестостерон. Я себе ципионат дополнительно колю.

— А вот с этим разберёмся отдельно, — суровеет Старик. — Если тебя изменили без твоего согласия, то это против правил Секции.

— У вас и правила есть? — подкалывает Хью.

— Таки есть! — переходит на свой привычный говор Прециковски. — Вот!

На стол действительно шлёпается толстенная книга в мягкой обложке.

— Первый директор Секции был тот ещё параноик, у нас до сих пор часть архивов на бумаге.

Пол открывает книгу на первой странице, Хью привстаёт, заглядывая ему через плечо.

— Переиздание 12-е, дополненное.

Хью качает головой и садится на место.

— Для меня такая найдётся? — он показывает на дельту.

Вторая, такая же чёрная и грозная, ложится рядом.

— Я рад, что ты сам предложил.

— А если бы нет?

— Тогда я решил бы, что ты не любишь моего внука, — ворчливо говорит Прециковски. — Пришлось бы соблазнять перспективами.

— Да вы и так пообещали мне возможность быть рядом с мужем.

Пол рядом вздыхает. Хью понимает его состояние: наверняка винит себя в том, что втянул любимого в неприятности.

— Пол… — Хью дожидается, когда он на него посмотрит. — Ты же знаешь, что я с тобой до конца.

— Да, дорогой доктор…

Хью забирает со стола дельту.

— Они одинаковые?

— Да. Уровни допуска, звание и прочие данные внесут в них после присяги. И да, учтите, такого, чтоб вся семья была в Секции, практически не бывает. Не лезьте на рожон хотя бы первое время.

Хью кивает, смотрит на Пола. Тот машет головой, мол, да, согласен, но по вздоху Прециковски понятно, что старик ему не верит.

— Ну таки ясно? Таки понятно? Я горд за вас, не делайте мне больно своей ссорой с мозгами!

Пол не выдерживает и смеётся. Он прячет дельту в карман и, обогнув огромный стол, обнимает деда.

— Держи, — Старик отдаёт ему какие-то ключи. — Где мой правильный дом, надеюсь, помнишь.

— Деда! Не позорь меня при муже! Деда, посмотри на мои руки, мозоли видишь? Не видишь, а это таки не о том, что ты плохо видишь, а о том, что я работаю головой!

Хью хохочет. Эту странную манеру речи, постоянную у Прециковски, от Пола он никогда не слышал. Как и не слышал, что Старик разговаривает как большинство людей, без странного построения фраз и едких шуток, над которыми больше смеёшься, чем на них обижаешься.

— Кстати, ты про андорианца спрашивал, — говорит Хью, когда за ними закрывается дверь в кабинет Прециковски. — А у меня другая мысль возникла, Пол: а что если Секция знала о Лорке? Что он не здешний. И допустила его на мостик «Дискавери», да ещё в должности капитана? Если командование Звёздного Флота использовало для победы над клингонами идею Императрицы Филиппы, то…

— То это значит, что они не умеют учиться на своих ошибках, Хью. И в будущем продолжат наступать на те же грабли.

— Но мы уже вписались в эту систему.

— Выбора нет, деда прав. Если я опасен для окружающих, то мне лучше быть под контролем, а если всё в порядке, то я смогу принести пользу ещё и тем, что расскажу о своём состоянии.

Хью так не считает. Старик может ошибаться, как и любой человек. Но он согласен с Прециковски в другом: лучше держать все яйца в одной корзине. И быть начеку. Спасибо Воку, научил шарахаться от каждой тени.

— Пол, мы справимся с этими проблемами…

— Либо это не наши проблемы! — шутит устало Пол. — Давай домой, Хью.

— А что такое «правильный» дом в интерпретации твоего деда?

— О! Это особняк на Чёрном море, наша семья владела им ещё до Евгенических войн. Прадед выкупил его, а деда вырос в том доме. Там красиво, и море рядом. Три дня на Земле — это шикарный подарок или я таки не внук своего деда!

***

До Тритона, где их возвращения ожидает «Дискавери», Хью и Пол добираются на корабле Секции. Чёрную дельту на своей форме Хью ощущает как мишень и постоянно видит чёрное пятно там, где раньше бликовала серебристая дельта медслужбы. Пол поглядывает то в иллюминатор, то в падд, читает какие-то материалы, выданные Прециковски. Вечером, накануне отлёта к «Дискавери», он сказал Хью, что если придётся принимать сложные решения, то он хочет делать это с полным пониманием происходящего. Хью это не нравится, и он собирается сделать всё, чтобы его муж не ввязался в подковёрные игры. А ведь Пол с его идеализмом не удержится.

Краем глаза Хью отмечает шевеление. Их сосед, всю дорогу молчаливой глыбой громоздившийся на соседнем ряду кресел, встаёт и расправляет плечи.

Т’Зарн. Хью ругает себя себя за невнимательность и беспечность.

— Без клингонов никуда, — бормочет Хью тихонько, но Т’Зарн его слышит.

— Привыкай, юный Калбер, возможно, мы ещё увидимся.

Его оскал кажется Хью угрожающим и мерзким. Он напоминает себе, что это последствия военной травмы и некстати проснувшейся ксенофобии. И в его проблемах именно этот клингон не виноват. Получается слабо.

Т’Зарн красноречиво смотрит на засосы и пару царапин на шее Хью.

— Обозначение границ, — пожимает плечами Пол, проследив этот взгляд и возвращаясь к чтению. — У юного Калбера теперь есть ревнивый супруг.

Хью сдавленно стонет, прикрывая глаза ладонью, а Пол, не отрываясь от падда, мстительно добавляет под скрипучий хохот Т’Зарна:

— Территорию пометил, ага.

_The end_

_303759.3_


End file.
